Bad Boy
by Star Gaara smile
Summary: Gaara is a bad boy, and Hinata is a good girl. Gaara doesn't believe he deserves love but Hinata believes he does. What will happen when their two different world crazy combines and creates a sadistic love between a bad boy and a good girl. Will Gaara accept her and will Hinata truly love him? or does she love the idea of him? AU
1. Fighting

**Hope you like this one**

He lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply and exhaled when he was out of breath, tapping the bottom he watched the ashes fall to the ground. He inhaled again and let the smoke stay in his mouth a little longer before he let it out again.

He let out a tired yawn before flicking the cigarette onto the cermet and stepping onto the cigarette before heading down the dark alley way. He loved going down this way because it brought him sudden peace, surrounded by darkness and fear.

That's how he loved his walks back home.

He had just finished his training at the dojo and now he was walking home in the quiet night and calming breeze. He titled his head up as he felt the wind blow away his red as blood hair away from his face and giving a clear view of his love tattooed on head forehead.

His hands in his pocket, he shifted along the pavement at a casual pace not in any hurry, just the joyful quiet the night time had to offer. He had no one waiting in his cramped dirty apartment but the crazy fleas invested dog that comes and goes as it pleases.

No welcoming arms that allure him, or sweet kisses. No one.

Who would wait for such a person as him, he spent majority of his time at the dojo or the fight clubs, which is how he made his money by fighting. What kind of woman would love the lifestyle he had to accustom to? What kind of woman would want to clean the stained blood off his sheets and clothes, or him battered and bruised to the bone.

It was a weakness to have someone who would only get in your way, fighting is all his ever known and no woman was going to ever get in the way of what he loved doing. It was his hobby, his job.

Swinging his head to the side he heard sirens go off, both police and ambulance speeding past. The water on the drenched road flung up and wet his shoes, for which had holes in them, soaked through his socks.

 _For fuck sakes!_ He cursed, panting himself down he realised his pants and jumper was also drenched, cursing more he shook his head and looked left and right before crossing the other side of the road in a jog like walk.

 _I better not get a cold after this._ He thought as walked the broken and crooked road to a town with broken and burnt houses. People were either laying down drunk or high. Children ran barefooted, junkies were trying to sell stuff for more drugs, drug dealers were selling to single and desperate mothers. Wild animals roamed the cold and damp streets.

 _Home sweet home._ Hearing a loud bark behind him he turned around to find a dog behind him.

"Shukaku." He greeted, reaching down a hand he let Shukaku sniff his hand before scratching behind his ears.

The dog yelped in pleasure, "C'mon, let's go inside and eat." Shukaku growled in agreement, _so his just as hungry as I am_ , shaking his head they both turned down another alleyway and found a broken and distorted door.

"At least no one's tried to break in." looking down at the dog who only growled predatory at the door, "good boy." patting his head he opened the door wide enough to let them both in.

Turning on the lights in the room, the room was lit with a flickering light. "Let's see what we shall eat, aye?" turning into the small cramped kitchen he opened the fridge door which hit the kitchen sink, "opps." looking in the contents of the kitchen fridge he grabbed a can of half eaten dog food and this morning Chinese.

Shrugging he close the door and grabbed a bowl for Shukaku and a fork for himself before putting the bowl down and eating his food on the bench.

"Enjoy." he said with a mouthful of food. He only heard the rustling of the bowl as Shukaku demolished the food in his bowl.

Finishing his meal he shoved the container of the Chinese in the bin, then turning to the door when he heard a knocked.

Shukaku barked at the person on the other end of the door.

"What!" he yelled.

"Oh Gaara honey it's me, Karin. I wanted to know if you wanted some sweet loving company tonight!" the girlish woman, Karin, replied from the other side of the door.

"NO!" Gaara replied flatly.

"Oh, but Gaara…" she whined.

"No!" he said again.

"C'mon, all you do is disappear during the day and come home really late during the night… I'm really worried about you baby, please." he saw her figure press up against the door frame, her red hair peeking through the holes of the door.

"I don't have any money." Karin was a cheap whore in this town, all she really wanted from him is a good fuck and large sum of cash for her handiwork.

"Oh baby, you don't have to, just the sweet loving arms that I can provide you is all I want for you." rubbing herself against the door frame.

"Go away." he turned around from the door to the window where his bed lay tangled and messy.

"Fine!" he heard her sign angrily and huffed away in her heels, clicking on the wet concrete floor.

Signing, he kicked off his broken shoes and peeled off his jumper and pants, laying in nothing but his boxers.

Looking down on himself he saw bruises and cuts, bloody and shades of purple and yellow. Lightly touching the scar around his heart he clench tight around the skin and calmed down his heavy breathing.

Closing his eyes tight, he relished the depth of memory.

* * *

" _Yashamaru?" looking around the huge room of where he often found his uncle, he called out to him._

" _Yashamaru? Where are you?" he called again._

" _Yes, Gaara-sama." a tall blonde male smiled in the doorway. Sama, a nickname he alway gave him when he talked to him._

" _Oh, I just wanted to know where you were uncle Yashamaru." Gaara smiled brightly at his uncle._

" _Oh, I was just speaking with your father." he said._

" _Oh." a down casted look covered the tiny boys face._

" _Good, things Gaara, good things." going down to the little boys level he put a hand on the young boys shoulder._

" _Sure… Good things." he looked down to the ground._

" _Hey." Yashamaru lifted the boy head to meet his eyes,"Your father loves you Gaara, very deeply." he smiled, "He tells me so, Gaara."_

" _What even is love, Yashamaru?" Gaara questioned._

" _Love." his eyes widen._

 _Gaara nodded._

" _Love." he looked to a picture of a young woman with brown short hair and eye of sea form green, just like Gaara's. "Love is what my sweet dear old sister has given you Gaara, in her last and faint words she spoke of how much she loves you and she watches you now." he looked up to the celling," from the heavens of where she is now."_

" _And your father." looking at the boy "Well your father loves you by making sure you are safe and well kept. Always asking how you are and worrying over you. Because when you love someone you want nothing more than to keep them safe." he smiled brightly, "Your father loves you."_

" _I love you."_

* * *

 _I love you_ the words echoed in his head, like a broken record.

 _Damn you Yashamaru and damn you father to hell._ opening his eyes he loosened his hold on the skin and put one hand behind his head, looking out of the window.

 _Love doesn't exist for bad boys_.

 **Hope you like. R/R**


	2. Wet day

**Hope you like this one**

* * *

The sun beamed through the cracked window, waking Gaara from his light slumber. Groggily sitting up, he rubbed his eyes from the hazily sight. Getting up lazily he almost tripped over Shukaku as he stumbled into the kitcken.

Holding onto the kitchen bench, he sighed.

"Shukaku, here." He called for the dog, who, at this point, woken up and grumpily walked to his master.

Patting the dog on the head he looked through his cupboard fully stocked of canned food, choosing dog food he grabbed Shukaku's bowl, he put the food down and watched the dog scuff the food down hungrily.

Shaking his head, Gaara jumped over the kitchen counter, mindful of the boxes littering the floor, and squeezed himself through the gap of the door to the bathroom.

Stripping himself from his last remaining article of clothing, he turned the shower on full foce and watched the steam rise, wrapping around the room like a blanket. Jumping in, he loathed himself in the cheap soap he brought and clensed himself. The buring hot water sipping in his pores and turning his otherwise pale skin red and raw.

He loved it.

Nothing, other then fighting, of course, he enjoyed more then pain. Pain was all he ever felt, pain was all he ever wanted, and pain he was going to get.

Washing his hair, grease, mud and blood ran down his body and down the drain, which, he hadn't realised till now.

He never did.

He had a little fight before he left the dojo last night, Naruto, his best mate, had a little trouble with his ' _friends_ ' car and, being a good friend to him, decided to help him out. Of course Naruto maybe a friendly old bloke, he never really did make the best of decisions when making ' _friends_ '. Hence why him and Naruto are friends, it's a friendship based on respect and quarrel.

So when Naruto's ' _friend_ ' turned up to get back his car Naruto had ' _borrowed'._ Gaara had to be the one to save his friends ass and help put an end to the disagreement and argument by his words of _wisdom._

By beating the crap out of the guy.

Naruto was much grateful, though he never did agree with Gaara's _method_ persay, he knew Gaara long enough to know how he delt with things, whether it was arugementally or not, his way was fighting and no one was going to come between the two.

Sighing once again, he finished washing his hair and self, he turned off the shower and grabbed the towel that hung on the shower wall. Drying himself, he kicked his boxes that were on the floor away and stepped out of the bathroom, with much difficultly, and kicked a few _more_ boxes away.

Jumping over the counter bench once more he walked over the messy pile of _clean_ clothes and picked out a new pair of boxes shorts and jeans and sweater, as well as the old pair of broken shoes. Putting them on he flung the towel on the unmade bed and looked at the time.

6:45 AM.

 _Perfect_ he thought. He would always be at the dojo no more later than 7:30 every morning. He was alittle more dedicated than most people would be, the dojo doesn't really open till 9 AM, but, then again, Gaara never really followed the rules. He mosly _did_ break into the dojo, but the people who owned and run the place didn't really mind and usually left the back door, which is a pretty secluded and hard place to get to, open for him.

"Shukaku." Gaara called the dog, seeing him trot up to him from his position he was laying by.

"Look after the joint, will you?" He pat the dog behind the ear and walked to the disorted door.

Flinging it open, he moved so Shukaku could get past him and watched as the dog went barking down the gloomly allelyway. Shaking his head, he shoved the door back in its place. He didn't worry about locking the door, he didn't have to.

No one would dare walk into his shitty little apartment and try to steal anything of his because one, he didn't have anything worth stealing, and secondly they all knew him in this part of the town and they wouldn't dare cross him.

"Gaara!" he heard a girlish voice behind him.

Turning he saw the very person he loathed, "Karin." He nodded his head.

"Oh, Gaara, honey, I was just wondering when you'd come out of that little shack of yours and." She walked up to him seductivly, "Come out and play with me." She put her index finger on her lip, like a lost child.

Gaara just sighed, "Karin, I don't have time for your pathetic little childish games." he said calmy as he could through clenched teeth, crossing his arms.

"But Gaara." She whined, "I have been waiting out here for _forever_ and only for you." she walked up to him, her hips swaying in her short skirt, though you really couldn't call it a skirt persay, more like something you'd just put _underneath_ a skirt. Karin looked absolutely ridiculous in it. And she certainly had no intention of putting on a proper skirt, or anything for that matter.

"Don't you have any other clients to annoy and pursuit." Gaara turned away from her obvious seduction, more so failing seduction.

"Oh don't be that way, Gaara." walking up to him with his back turned to her, she whipsered in his ear, "I can make you a very happy man... if only you'd let me." smiling she nibbled on his earlobe.

"Karin." He said sternly, trying so hard to keep his cool, "I suggest you stop your nibbling." Ripping himself from her gasp, "And piss off!" He yelled, turning around sharply and holding her face in his hands.

"G-Gaara... Honey." She gasped when his hands went around her neck, "You... wouldn't... ah... want to... do this... I... have very... powerful... ah friends." she whimpered as he held tigher, completly cutting off her air.

"Next time, you will do well not to annoy me, NEXT FUCKING TIME!" Slamming her on the cold hard ground he walked away.

The last thing he heard as he turned the corner was her fratic coughing and wheezing as she tried to recover from shock she received.

* * *

The cold brisk air hit him as he trudge through the wet damp path, he shoved his hands in the jeans of his pocket and his pace quickened. He wanted to get to the dojo faster, and, after the display that happened this morning he was caught up in time and was now much later than his usual time.

Grumbling he turned the many corners he knew off by heart to the dojo, he wouldn't even need see, he could just close his eyes and let his feet take him to paradise.

Just as he neared the building, rain started pouring fast and heavily, cursing slightly to himself, his pace almost double to a sprint as he ran the rest of the way to dojo.

If there was anything more Gaara hated, it was the cold and the rain, nothing he liked less than water tickling inside his broken shoes with holes soaking into his socks and making him cold.

He _hated_ it.

Groaning in delight as he saw the dojo he walked around the back to the entrance only a few people knew and jumped over the bin to see the door.

Going inside the building he walked to the where the towels were held, he dried off, then taking another towel he went to the training rooms to begin his warming up. Looking at the time on the clock, that was on the wall from the door he entered in, it read 7:32 AM.

Maybe he wasn't so caught up with time afterall.

* * *

The rain poured down heavily, tapping against the window like hard stones. The sun no longer shined brightly, but a dark gloomy sky clouded the sun. The cold sent shivers down the young woman's spine as she cuddled into the pillow for more warmth. Her tired peal eyes looked to the window to see the grey sky with rain spiting down.

Sighing lazily, she covered her mouth with her tiny hand and reluctantly got up from the warmth of her bed to her bathroom.

Looking at the clock there it read 8:00 AM, groaning she undressed herself and put the dirty clothes in the hamper next to her and turned on the shower, hopping in she relished in the warmth the shower offered and clensed herself.

Once she was done she walked in her room again and went the in-built wall robe and picked out the clothes today. Choosing an over sized bulky purple jacket and blue jeans, putting on her underwear and bra, she dried and put the clothes on and walked out the room. She looked around the room for her brush, when she could not locate it, she out to the hallway.

"H-Hanabi! h-have y-you s-seen m-my h-hair b-brush?" She called out to her little sister, brushing her fingers in her hair in an attempt to undo the knots, she walked down the hall to her sister's room.

"Yes, Hinata, I have it right here." Hanabi walked out of her room and handed her a white brush.

"O-oh, t-thank y-you, H-Hanabi." She smile graciously to her little sister, "Have you seen father this morning?" She questioned.

"Oh, yes. He went out on a business meeting early this morning and won't be back till later tonight." She nodded and walked down the hall, turning for a brief moment, "Oh and the maids are out too, something about maid meeting or something. I wasn't really listening to them." Hanabi shrugged and skipped down the stairs, "Guess whose making me breakfast!" she yelled down the stair case.

Hinata laughed at her little sister, she may be a bit of an handful at times, and had quite a mouth on her. But she was as sweet as ricecakes. Her father on the other hand was a completely different matter, don't get her wrong, she loves her father more than anything, however, he was a bit abominable and ruthless at times. He did own an muit-millionaire company and was often or not wisped away for a business meeting or traveled all over the globe for his company, in which she may someday hope to succeed, _may_.

Her father was very unhappy when his first born had been a girl, and not a very bright girl, not in the sense she was stupid or had a disability, but in the sense that she really didn't see eye to eye with her father and business, not like Hanabi did.

Hence why she may or may not get the company, her sister, instead, maybe a better option. Or so her father had often or not pointed out.

Sighing, she walked down the stairs as she brushed through her tangled black hair and walked into the kitchen to see her little sister sitting at the breakfast table waiting for her elder sister.

"W-what w-would y-you l-like t-this f-fine m-morning?" she looked out the window and laughed.

"Hm, pancakes sounds good." Hanabi laughed, too.

"H-Hm, p-pancakes s-sounds g-great i-indeed." She smiled sweetly at her sister and went to the fridge to get all the ingredients to make the pancakes, "W-want t-to h-help m-make t-them?" She grabbed a pan from underneath the counter of the stove and put butter on the pan.

"Of course!" She cheered and helped Hinata put everything in the bowel messily while Hinata watched the butter melt.

"O-Oh H-Hanabi." Hinata shook her head and laughed when she saw the mess Hanabi made.

Hanabi only gave her a innocent smile and shrugged, laughing too.

* * *

It was late afternoon, the sky was still black and bleak as the rain continued to pour down heavily. Hinata was entertaining Hanabi as they played a game, Have you ever.

"Okay, okay." Hanabi giggled with her elder sister as they were both hunched together under a blaknet with a candle between the two, not bothering with the lights, making the room dark and gloomy. "Have you ever... kissed a boy." Hanabi covered her mouth with a hand and giggled.

Hinata blushed like a tomato, "N-no." She squeaked like a mouse.

"No!" Hanabi shrieked, "How could you not have already, You're nearly 19!"

"I...I n-never m-met s-someone o-or... o-or l-liked s-someone e-enough t-to k-kiss... o-or b-be k-kiss b-back." She lowered her head in shame.

"Oh, C'mon sis. No need to ashamed... I've kissed quite a few guys." She giggled.

"W-What!" Hinata gasped. "B-But...B-But... y-you're o-only... 10." whispered, "A-And y-yet I-I h-haven't y-yet k-kissed a-a g-guy a-and I-I a-am n-nearly 19." Hinata lowered her head in sadness.

"Well." Hanabi began, a hand raised in the air, "I'm just more open and louder than you." she shrugged.

"H-Have...H-Have y-you... H-Have y-you e-ever... d-done m-more t-than k-kissing." Hanabi was a smart girl, and certainly wasn't dull when Hinata asked such a question.

"Well." Hanabi blushed, her hands rubbing her face, "Maybe... Don't tell dad though, okay!" She blurted.

"O-Oh... I-I w-Wouldn't d-dream o-of I-it." She smiled at Hanabi and hugged her. "B-But w-what e-exactly _h-have_ y-you d-done H-Hanabi?" she asked sternly.

"I... I haven't done _that_... I've just seen bits of pieces here and there but that's _all_ , I promise." She smiled.

"I-It's o-okay." She put a hand ontop of her head, "I-I b-believe y-you."

The door flung open, like thunder striking down.

"Oh no! Now I've done it!" Hansuke, a young maid boy, frantically said as he looked all over he place.

"What is the matter Hansuke?" Hanabi asked, turning her head to the side, "Aren't you meant to be at a meeting or something?"

"Yes, yes I am... But I have forgotten my herbs for the meeting and I am afraid to go back without them." He tugged on his hair.

"W-Well... W-what herbs a-are y-you looking f-for?" Hinata asked.

"The Camellia sinensis, they are brewed for tea." He panced around the room, "And now I've lost them." He cried.

"H-Hansuke, d-don't b-be t-this w-way I-I'm s-sure y-you w-will f-find t-them, s-soon." She got up from her position on the floor, with Hanabi, and walked to Hansuke. "I-I w-willl h-help y-you f-find t-them."

"Oh." He smiled brightly at Hinata, "Thank you so much, Hinata."

"Wouldn't the herb or tea be in the gardens instead of the." Hanabi looked around the room, "The lounge room?" she raised an eyebrow at the disarrayed room.

"Oh, Oh, yes, yes they would be, hehe." He bowed and bolted into the kitchen to the herb garden.

Hinata and Hanabi walked to where the maid had wondered off to, He was certainly a character. He was a memeber of the maid family and thus worked at the Hyuga mansion, though he was sorta an odd character he still was kind and warm towards the girls.

Walking in the garden they saw the said maid dismaying the plants from their pots and making a big mess of soil.

"Do you even know what they look like?" Hanabi question, her arms crossed.

"No, I mean yes... they look like daisy flowers, almost. But there seems be none here!" He cried once more.

"W-well, m-maybe y-you c-could g-go t-to t-the s-shops. S-surely t-they s-sell t-them." she bowed her head.

"Oh Hinata you're a genius!" He cheered.

O-oh y-yes." She smiled awkwardly.

"But I would not be able to go to the shops and back to the meeting in time!" his eyes widen.

"Hinata could go get them for you." Hanabi said, looking at Hinata.

"W-what." Hinata shrieked.

"Yes, Oh Hinata would you, please, for me." he walked up to Hinata, bowing to her.

"O-oh." She looked at both Hanabi and Hansuke and sighed. "W-Well I-I g-guess I-I c-could." She twiddled her fingers.

"Oh yes! Thank you, thank you." he smiled and offered a hug to Hinata, who gladly accepted.

"T-that i-is quite a-alright." she took a questionable look out the window, rain poured down heavily.

"I got to get going." He let go of Hinata and walked out the room, "By the way meeting is being held downtown, near the dojo next door." he smiled then waved good-by.

They both waved at the young maid, watching as he botled once again to the meeting in a hurry "Maybe if he had just kept track of where he put things he wouldn't lose them all the time!" Hanabi rolled her eyes and walked back in the lounge, popping down on the couch and turning on the TV.

"W-Well, h-he d-does h-have a-a l-lot o-of t-things o-on h-his m-mind." Hinata whipsered.

"Why do you do that?" Hanabi asked.

"Do what?" She questioned.

"Stutter around everyone." not once taking her eyes off the TV.

"W-well, I-I'm just a-alittle shy I-I guess." she shrugged and walked to table that held the wallets and keys, taking her white purse she turned back to Hanabi, "W-Will y-you b-be a-alright... B-By y-yourself I-I m-mean."

"Yeah, yeah I will be alright." She waved a hand at Hinata, Hinata smile and walked out the door, grabbing an umbrella by the stand.

"Bye." Hinata called, she only heard a little grunt before she left.

* * *

"Gaara my man." A blond spikey hairded boy called, distracting Gaara from his training.

"What!" Gaara yelled, not happy with the blonde already.

"Could you maybe..." The blonde trailed off.

"No, Naruto." Gaara growled.

"Oh come on, you haven't even heared it yet!" He whined.

"No... I've done too much for you already." He shook his head and went over to the punching bags.

"C'mon just hear me out." he said with his arms out wide.

"Fine." he said but continued punching the bag.

"Well you see I got this really hot date tonight and..."

"No." Gaara said.

"You haven't heard the rest of it." he yelled.

"Don't need to." he shrugged, turning around and kicking the bag.

"I Just need condoms, okay!" he said quietly.

"The fuck!" Gaara stopped, turning to Naruto, "Why the fuck can't you ge them?"

"Because I have to stay back and help Jiraiya with the cleaning up, from yesterday." he growled at Gaara. "So I am doing you a favour by cleaning up the mess _you_ made."

" _You_ , made me _talk_ with him."

"Yeah _talk_ , not beat the crap out of him!"

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. Naruto was right, He'd be stuck cleaning the mess if Naruto didn't offer to clean it up. Now it all made sense as to _why_ he'd offered in the first place.

"Fine." he spat, "But you better give me money for them."

"Yeah, yeah." he said, reach in the pockets of his sweat pants and pulled out his wallet. "Here you are." he handed Gaara a couple of notes.

"Give them to me afterwards." he tossed his hand away.

"No I need them now." he whined.

"I'm working _now_."

"And I will be working _later_."

Growling he took the money from Naruto, cursing to the bench, and grabbed the towel to wipe off. He didn't wear a top, sweat glistered his pale sick. Putting on his top, and broken shoes he got up from the bench.

"Thanks Gaara, my man." Naruto patted Gaara on the back.

"Hm." he grunted.

* * *

The rain poured down heavily, Hinata cuddled into her coat more, the umbrella held tightly in her hand, she held the tea herbs in her jacket pocket.

The little old lady at the herb shop had kindly given her two extra servings of the tea, saying of how it is such a horrible day and yet she had came to get the herbs this very day.

Smiling with the herbs in her pocket she trudged through the wet ground, rain drops splashing against her pants, wetting them.

The rain continued to pour heavily, so heavily Hinata was begining to find it difficult to walk. The rain started to fog up the streets, making it difficult to see.

She didn't exactly know where she was going, the wind started picking up and her umbrella was flopping everywhere. The next thing she knew she bumped into something soild.

"Ah." she squicked, losing her foot hold and falling on the wet ground.

"Hm." She heard a manly grunt.

Looking up from the cold wet ground she saw red.

* * *

 **Hope you like. R/R**


	3. Meetings

**Considering how much this story is liked I'll post another chapter.**

* * *

Hinata gasp in surprise, she had fallen down on the hard wet pavement. Her umbrella had fallen broken next to her, the rain poured down soaking Hinata to the bone.

Looking up she saw something red, closing her eyes and then re-opening them she tried her best to adjust to the foggy atmosphere.

"Are you okay?" a strong and empowering soft voice grunted, almost not detectable over the hard rain.

"Y-yes I-I'm f-fine t-thank y-you." Hinata stuttered, gulping in embrassment.

She heard the man, at least she was hoping was one, sigh then she heard a ruslting of wet clothing. And from the little light she could see from the little beams of sunshine from the dark gloomy clouds she saw a hand, offering to help her up.

Slowly she grabbed his hand in her little ones and felt the strong pull of being helped up, Hinata, who, had not quite excepted to being pulled up so suddenly had fallen into his hard chest.

She shrieked as she fell in the hard chest, she could feel the muscles under her soft hands on his chest, he wasn't wearing a shirt but a very thin and wet jumper, she blushed in embrassment but only heard a light annoyed grunt.

"I-I-I a-am t-terrible s-s-sorry." She whipsered in his chest, a full blush covering her face, almost red as a tomato.

"Don't let it happen again." He grunted, pushing her away from his chest. But what he didn't realise was that he pushed her little bit too hard and she gave a little gasp of surprise, almost tumbling on the ground once again.

Had he not reached his arms out to catch her.

"You are a klutzy woman, aren't you." He shook his head as he helped her get her balance back.

"I-I-I'm t-terribly s-sorry f-for c-causing s-such a-a p-problem." Hinata bowed apologetically, her head down to the ground, making her wet long black hair tumble over her shoulders.

"What is your name?" He asked, arms crossed over his chest, "Stop bowing, it's weird." She heard a slight change of his tone, like in disgust.

"S-sorry." She looked up at him, noticing, for the first time, how extremly handsome he was. He had red as blood hair and noticeable 'love' tattooed on his forehad and amazing sea-green eyes that held confidence and authority. She was enchanted, trapped in a spell. "M-m-my n-name i-is H-Hinata." She paused, "A-and y-yours?"

"Gaara." He simply stated, turning his head away from hers, breaking the spell they both were under.

"N-n-nice t-to m-meet y-you." She offered a tiny little hand of hers, a hand shake.

He looked at her little hands, they were soft and little. Looking down on his own rough and cracked hands, he didn't feel like they deserve to touch something so gentle as hers. But nonetheless, he slowly brought his hands up to cup hers.

Indeed.

They were soft and warm, dispite the rain, they were a little wet but he could feel the smoothness, she must used cream to have her hands this soft! His hands had overpowered hers, his was large. Her one tiny hand could fit in the size of his fist.

The hand shake was over just as it started. He let go of her hand and crossed his arms, hiding them underneath his wet armpit.

The air around them was thick, neither one of them wanted to break the slience that followed. The rain still poured down heavily, soaking them both to the bone.

"W-we s-should g-go u-under c-cover, m-maybe." Hinata asked, taking the wet hair around her shoulders and keeping it from sticking to her face or neck.

"Hm." Gaara grunted, nodded. "The dojo is not too far from here, we can make if we hurry." He suggested.

"I-I n-need t-to g-go t-that w-way a-any w-way." She stuttered through her teeth, she was becoming quite cold from standing in the wet for too long.

He only nodded, picked up the broken umbrella and attempted to fix the broken arms on it.

"D-don't w-worry." She cut in, "I-It's b-broken, y-you d-don't h-have t-to f-fix i-it." She smiled.

"I broke it, therefore I'll fix it." He stated simply, then, magically, he fixed the arms of the umbrella, well a bit more bareable to hold and be covered from the rain, covering them both from the harsh rain.

"T-thank y-you." Hinata smiled warmly at Gaara, which gravely confused him.

"Hm." He grunted lowly.

The next few minutes were filled with silence once again as they both walked to the dojo together, it wasn't awkward like before, but, it still wasn't a comforting silence either.

"S-so w-what w-was y-your p-purpose t-to b-be o-out t-today?" Hinata questioned, breaking the silence.

"Shopping for a friend." He repiled bluntly. "What is your _purpose_ to be out today?"

"O-oh, I-I h-had t-to g-get s-some h-herbs f-for a f-friend." She twiddled her fingers, "W-what d-did y-you h-have t-to g-get y-your f-friend?"

"Condoms." He repiled simply.

"O-oh." Hinata eyes went wide.

"Don't kid yourself." He growled, "His a man and he has a date tonight... I was just doing him a favour as he is doing me one."

"Y-you m-must b-be v-very g-good f-friends w-with h-him, t-then." She said, peering at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah." He shook his hair, rain drops fall on his face.

The silence hit them again, however, it was because they neared the dojo.

Reaching the entrance Gaara mention Hinata to follow him as he went to the front door and banged really hard and loud.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." A giddy voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Gaara continued to bang on the door till a tall blonde man with whiskers on the side of his face opened the door.

"Gaara!" The blonde man cheered, "Thank god too! I had just finshed cleaning and was just about to head out and find you." He smiled, "Did you get the condoms-" He stopped when he saw Hinata, who only smiled and waved shyly.

Gaara looked at Hinata behind him, "This is Hinata, Hinata this is Naruto. I ran into her on the way back." he turned back around and shoved the packet of condoms in Naruto's chest, "Here are your condoms."

"O-oh, thanks hahaha, man." he smiled, then turned to Hinata, "And why is a lovely woman such as yourself with a grumpy man such as him." He pointed a thumb at Gaara.

"O-oh I-I-I-."

"We had just ran into each other, that is all." Gaara crossed his arms over his chest, "I need your umbrella."

"My umbrella?" He question.

"Yes your umbrella." Gaara nodded.

"Why do you need my umbrella?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Because." He shoved the half fix umbrella at him, "This one is broken. Hinata is not going outside with a broken umbrella with how cold, wet and windy it is outside."

"But... I don't want to ruin my perfect figure for my date tonight." Naruto waved a hand at himself, "I want to look extra appealing tonight, especially with these." He wiggled his eyebrows to the condoms.

Hinata giggled under her hand, Gaara just scoffed and turned his head.

"I don't care." he growled, "Give Hinata your umbrella or I'll _make_ you gve it to her."

Naruto grumbled under his breath but walked away from the door and disappeared for awhile before coming back with a black umbrella.

"Here." He gave Gaara the umbrella.

Turning around Gaara gave Hinata the umbrella.

"T-thank y-you." she took the umbrella from his hands, lightly touching his hands on hers. She gasp at the little connection she felt, but it was over before she could dwell on it a moment longer.

"Well I wouldn't want to take you away from... From whatever it was you were doing before hand." Gaara turned to her, "I will walk you to your next destination."

"O-oh I-I d-don't m-mean t-to o-oppose a-anymore t-than I-I h-have." She said.

"I want you safe." He grunted, then grabbing the umbrella from her he put it up. "Let's go."

"Bye Love birds." Naruto yelled, waving a hand at them.

Gaara just waved a hand behind him, Hinata turned briefly towards Naruto then waved, before, too, walked with Gaara.

"Where to?" He asked.

"J-just n-next d-door." She said.

"Hm." He grunted before they turned to the building next door.

They heard loud music and glasses clinking. This couldn't be the place Hansuke was talking about could it?

Hinata and Gaara looked at each other, "M-maybe t-this i-is t-the w-wrong p-place, m-my m-maid c-could o-of g-gotten t-the a-address w-wrong." Hinata questioned.

"Hinata!" a cheerful voice called.

Hinata looked at the entrance door to see Hansuke, "Did you get the herbs? The others have been questioning about them for hours now, I don't know how long I can put off them." He said hurriedly.

"Y-yes I-I h-have t-them r-right h-here." She reach into the pocket of her jeans and hand him a surprisingly dryed napkin with the herbs inside.

"Oh thank you so much Hinata!" He gave her a warm hug, his eyebrows frowned, however, when his eyes met Gaara's. "Whose this?" He put a protective hand on her shoulder.

"T-this i-is G-Gaara, h-he h-help m-me w-when I-I f-fall o-over b-before." She gave him a reassuring smile, he didn't seem assured, however.

"Well, thank you..."

"Gaara." Gaara nodded.

"Yes, Gaara, thank you but Hinata will be very safe with us now. We really appreciate the good will." Hansuke nodded, taking Hinata's hand and dragging her away from Gaara.

"W-wait." She stopped their movements and turned her attention back to Gaara."T-thank y-you vvery m-much, G-Gaara." She gave him another respective bow and walked back to Hansuke, who watched with hawks eyes.

Gaara scoffed but nodded, turning his head the other way.

He saw her give him another one of her tiny waves, he gave her a little wave of his own before she disappeared inside.

He forget to give her the umbrella.

Shaking his head he turned around to walk back his shitty little home.

* * *

"Hinata, are you sure you are okay." Hansuke asked for the third time since they met.

"Y-yes, I-I'm f-fine." She assured him.

"But that guy..." he trailed off.

"G-Gaara." She cut in.

"Yes Gaara... He didn't seem very nice, Hinata. He seems like the dangerous type." He frowned at her.

"H-he s-seemed h-harmless t-to m-me." Hinata put in.

"Yes Hinata, s _eemed. A_ ny guy can fool you, you have to be more careful." He sighed, "promise me you will look out next time, promise?" he asked, looking at her deep pearl eyes.

"Y-yes, I-I p-promise." She smiled.

"Now... I am going to call a cab for you to get home... Don't want you walking home in the cold wet... You are already soaking wet." He looked at her wet state and sighed, "All well, at least you will be home in no time now." He smiled at her.

"I-I d-did h-have a-an u-umbrella." Her eyes went wide at the realisation that she left her, well Naruto's, umbrella with Gaara. "I-I l-left i-it w-with G-Gaara."

"It doesn't matter now." He shook his head, "I will call the cab now." Walking to the table that had the phone he dialed the number to the cab.

Hinata sat down on the chair near by, she sighed. Grabbing her thick wet hair she drained the hair on the title floor.

"Hinata?" Hansuke asked.

"Y-yes." She said.

"The cab will be here shortly." He said.

"A-alright g-great, t-thank y-you." she smiled.

Hansuke bowed and went off to the so called _meeting_ and returned the herbs to them. Hinata just waited on the chair, watching the water on the titles flow in the cracks, burying deep underground.

Time seemed to fly very fast for Hinata as Hansuke had reappeared and was telling her the taxi was waiting just outside for her.

Stuttering her thanks she went outside and hurried her way to the cab.

Hoping in she gave the driver her destination. Sighing as she leaned back further in the chair, she looked out the window, many people were hurrying there way out of the rain and inside or to some unbeknown place they wanted to get to.

Hinata was secretly hoping that she would get to see Gaara walking this way, or possibly Naruto. Shaking her head she knew she had to get Gaara out of her thoughts. She had promised Hansuke that she would be careful, and by the way Hansuke spoke of him, he wasn't going to be anything but careful if Hinata got anymore involved with him.

But she couldn't get Gaara out of her mind, try as she might, he was just far too deep buried in her mind. His preflix face, his distinctive red hair, and those eyes, god those eyes. She felt so nervous around him, she felt nervous regardless who it is, but with him she was 10 times the normal neverousness she felt with anyone else. He was fascinating, like hidden story beneath the scarred mask.

And boy was she determind to find out what lay beneath the mask.

Hinata felt very sleepy, after the day she had she just couldn't wait to get in her warm comfy bed.

"Here you are miss." The driver said.

"T-Thank y-you." She handed the driver the money he asked for then got out the car.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, miss." she closed the door and the driver speed off down the street.

Yawning, Hinata walked into the house.

"Hinata!" Hanabi yelled from the top of the stairs.

"H-Hanabi." Hinata smiled, welcoming the warm embrace her little sister gave her when she bolted down the stairs to her big sister.

"I was starting to worry." Hanabi shook her head, "Father isn't coming home tonight."

"O-Oh... t-that's t-too b-bad." Hinata said dreamily.

"Are you okay?" Hanabi asked, letting go of her sister and gving her a confused look.

"Y-Yes..." She smiled, walking past her sister to up stairs."I-I'm a-a l-little t-tired... I-I'll s-see y-you I-in t-the m-morning." Hinata yawned and disappeared up stairs, leaving a still confused Hanabi down stairs.

 _Yes, she will definitely be seeing him again._

* * *

 **I really do hope you enjoy R/R**


	4. Little sisters

**It's good to know how well liked this story is.**

* * *

Gaara snorted in annoyence, the nerve of him! Treating him like some sort of blood thirsty killer snooping out his next prey! All he wanted for the timid girl... Hina? Hinyata... Hinata... Yes Hinata was the name. All he wanted for Hinata was to be safe, afterall he did bump into her, though it was more so her fault then his, but goddamit he was trying to be _nice._

 _Fuck it._ He thought, reaching into his soaked jeans and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, _Trying to help some bitch and yet I still get mocked at and judged._ Shaking his wet hair out of his eyes, he was walking down a different alleyway then the routine home.

He was walking down the alley to his next job. His next fight.

Fighting will do well to clear his thoughts, his head was pounding from the way that back bonelss little prick had given him a funny look. Grumbling underneath his breath, he took a lighter that was inside the packet and lit the cigarette in his mouth, covering the cigarette with his hand as for the wind not to extinguish the flame, he breathed in deeply and then let the smoke go after a few moments, savouring the feeling.

Sighing in contentment he stopped by the alleys wall and stood there for a few minutes puffing away before he dropped the cigarette on the ground and smothered the flames out, putting the packet back in his jeans. Standing still for another couple of minutes by the wall his thoughts were still plauged with the pearl eyed girl.

She was beautiful, he'll give her that. Her unusually frame was definitely something to remember, timid and soft. She was shy, but she didn't fear him as much as the guy she was with did, a little bit annoying with her constent bowing and apologising. But she was in fault with bumping into him, she should of been properly looking where she was going.

Shaking his head, he uncrossed his arms and let out a little sigh. Grumbling under his breath he pushed off the wall and walked down the path to his next destination, the fighter club.

Nodding his head at the bouncer when he arrived, the bouncer knew who he was and what he was capable of doing, let him in without a another moment of thought.

Gaara walked down the smokey hallway into the another room where lockers where located, going to his locker, he pulled out bandages and another pair of sweat pants, putting them on he sat on the stool and put his head in his bandage hands.

"Gaara." A deep male voice appeared from the doorway, his black piercing eyes staring at the sea-form green.

"Sasuke." Gaara greeted him, looking up at him.

"You're on in 15." He said, his black tinted blue bangs framing his face, girls were obsessed crazy over him, though Gaara couldn't really see why.

"Okay." Gaara nodded his head, staring at the ground once again.

He heard Sasuke mumble something under his breath but he didn't quite catch it as he walked off down the hall.

Gaara sat there for a moment longer before he got up from his spot and walked out the room to the hall Sasuke previously walked down. He could hear the music blarring from the otherside, he could hear the faint laughter and clinking of the glasses. He knew that bets were being thrown around and money tossed here and there like it was nothing.

Predictable, rich and old men coming to such a place as this and betting on the next poor fool, making them run for their money only because they think it's funny.

Gaara opened the door, he saw Sasuke by the side lines, with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Upon hearing the entrance of the door open, he opened his eyes and saw Gaara. Pushing himself away from the sidelines, he walked to Gaara with a towel in hand, giving it to him he heard a grunt of thanks, then they both walked down the aisle.

"Theres a pretty hefty price on for you tonight." Sasuke said, as they both dodge people and waiters, making their way down the aisle to the giant ring in the middle.

"Hm." Gaara grunted, not really caring. "As long as I'm paid."

"Oh, with the money rolling in tonight, most definitely." he wrinkled his nose at the prospect of Gaara's victory.

Gaara just nodded his head, nearing the ring in the middle, the strong scent of alcohol and smoke lingered in the air making the room stuffy and foggy.

Gaara tossed the towel towards Sasuke, who caught it like he had anticipated it. Cranking his neck, he heard people shouting and screaming his name.

"Red Sand!" They chanted over and over.

Gaara bailed his fist in the air as he walked on the plate form, turning around and watching the crowd go wild.

Smirking, he bent his body down and went underneath the ropes to the middle of the ring where his opponent was waiting with watchful eyes. To anyone watching the two, Gaara was small and fragile looking compared to the big rough-house looking guy, his teeth were crooked and he had a nasty smell about him, scars lingered on his face from previous fights. Even his smile was sickening.

"Now." The announcer began, "I want a half clean fight, I want blood, but I don't want to have to bleach the floor again." He looked at Gaara, "Gaara."

Gaara nodded his head, but his eyes were set on his opponent.

"Alright." The announcer nodded his head, putting a hand between the two, "Begin." The announcer shouted.

The fun began.

The two opponents dance around for a while, waiting for the first person to make their move and, the first, was the other opponent who had made the first move, sending a fist flying, which Gaara had dodged at ease. Gaara turned around and backhanded his opponent who cringed in pain, giving Gaara amply opportunity to slam his opponent to the ground.

The man on the ground only whined and cried, blood pooling out of his nose and on the ground. People were cheering on for Gaara, or at least the men who had placed their bets on him. Others had slammed their drinks on the table of anger, angry for the lost of their money.

The man on the ground, however, didn't think he had lost quite yet. Getting up from the ground he held his nose for a bit before spiting blood on the ground.

"You will pay for this!" The man snarled, teeth bared.

"I'm counting on it." Gaara smirked, fist raised.

The man growled. And like lighten speed, sent his fist flying hard and fast. Gaara, who was even more better than him, and faster, didn't even bat an eye when none of the punches reached him.

The man was beginning to tire out from the consent punches he was throwing Gaara, who, at that point, wasn't even sweating. He was puffing for breath, sweating endlessly. Gaara stood there tall and pride.

He had already won.

Smirking in triumph, he looked at the tired man, bringing his fist back. He plugged the fist in his face.

* * *

"Well Gaara." Sasuke said, counting the money he'd won. "You've definitely hit the motherlode this time." Sasuke laughed.

"Hm." Gaara grunted, lounging in the chair that was in Sasuke office. Blood was still smeared on his bloodied fist when he'd knocked the guy out cold, instant victory. Of course the announcer wasn't unhappy that he didn't have to bleach the floor again, Gaara had kept his promise and made it a cl _ean_ fight.

"You should clean yourself up. Afterall." He looked at Gaara, who gave him a questionable look, "You wouldn't want that lovely girl you ran into today, think of you of some sort monster, now would you?" Sasuke smirked.

Gaara scoffed, "What Girl?" Gaara questioned.

"The girl Naruto was talking to me about before he went off to his..." Sasuke shook his head,"Date."

"So he wasn't lying about the girl, huh." Gaara chuckled.

"Dont change the subject, Gaara." he put a large amount of money on the bench, "Here's your cut... buy something nice for the girl."

Gaara took the money and counted it, "She ran into me." Gaara shrugged, putting the money in the pocket of his pants.

"Naruto made it sound more..." Sasuke sat back on the chair he was sitting on, opening his arms out wide, "More passionate."

"Naruto says alot of things." Gaara looked around the room, It was polished wood on the walls and flooring, green and blue carpets and massive desk.

"Yes well..." He trailed off, "He never would joke or make up a girl who has caught _your_ attention." sitting straight at his desk he bent over to the drawers next to him and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"No one has caught my attention." He growled, turning his head the opposite way.

"Yes, but." He poured a glass, taking a big gulp, then pouring one for Gaara and giving it to him. "You wouldn't act as you did."

"I act as I do." Gaara took the glass, gulping it down.

"Yes, as was the case out there tonight." Sasuke pointed out the door and laughed, "Come on, if you won't admit feelings for her at least give me a name." He gulped down another glass.

"I don't remember." Gaara shook his head.

"I know you remember." He laughed,"You just don't want me to find her."

"And for good reason too." Gaara spat.

"See, see." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "What have I been telling you?"

Gaara just scoffed, not answering his question.

"Ah, it doesn't matter anyway." he hiccuped, "Naruto already told me... Well part of it anyway." he laughed.

"Well you can keep guessing." he smirked, "I have no time for women you know that."

"Oh come on... That thing with Matsuri and your mother." He waved a hand at him, "You need to get over them."

Gaara clenched his fist in a ball, throwing the glass he was holding on the floor, "You should never _ever_ speak of them." Gaara spat, teeth bared at him.

"Wow, wow..." Sasuke put his hands up."No need to get pissy with me."

"No need to get involved of m _y_ business." Gaara held the bridge of his nose to keep calm. "Or with business that is in fact nothing at all."

"I'm just trying to help." He shrugged.

"More irritating then anything else."

"Well, I'm drunk." Sasuke held up the glass of whiskey and laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gaara growled, leaving behind a still laughing Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke laughing ceased once Gaara had left the room.

Sasuke put his finger on the intercom next to him,"Ino."

"Yes, sir." A womanly voice was heard on the other line.

"Find me all the woman in this town named Hinata." He asked.

"If you say so, sir." She beamed.

"And Ino?" He asked.

"Yes, sir?" she questioned.

Sasuke smiled clumsily,"What colour panties are you wearing tonight?"

He heard a light angry gasp then the line went dead.

"Women." He shook his head, "But I'd still fuck you."

"Sasuke." Ino called from the intercom.

"Wha... I thought you left." his eyes went wide.

"Your finger is still on the intercom..." He heard a little sigh from her.

"Oh..." He smiled, "Want to take me up for that offer?"

He heard a little annoyed grunt then she disappeared once again.

Taking his finger of the intercom,"Fine." Swinging the glass bottle of whiskey in his hand,"I'll drink to myself."

* * *

Hinata had woken up pleasantly, a small and faint smile graced her lips. Getting up she took her shower and brushed the knots out of her hair before she skipping down stairs to see the maids in today cooking.

"Morning elder sister." Hanabi greeted from the breakfast table, "The maids are back today." pointing a forkful of egg at Hinata,"And they've made breakfast today."

"Yes we apologise for the inconvenience from yesterday, Miss Hyuga." A maid bowed at her, setting out a plant for Hinata.

"T-that's o-okay." She smiled and took her place next to her sisters.

"What happened yesterday?" Her sister asked.

"W-what?" Hinata raised a brow.

"You were all funny sis, after you got back you were..." Hanabi thought for a moment, "Dazed."

"W-was I-I?" Hinata blushed.

"Well yeah... and you went to bed quite early." Hanabi nodded.

"Is Miss Hyuga alright?" A maid questioned.

"Y-yes, I-I'm q-quite a-alright." She smiled brightly.

"If a daugher of mine is not well, she will be treated accordly." A strong male voice beamed through-out the kitchen.

Both Hinata and Hanabi stood up from their seats and bowed as their father approached them.

"Morning father." Hanabi greeted

"H-how w-was y-your t-trip, f-father?" Hinata questioned.

"Well." He stated, looking at Hinata in the eyes, "Come to my office." he said, before turning around.

"Y-yes, f-father." She bowed her head low and followed her father out the room.

Looking behind her she saw Hanabi give her the thumbs up. Smiling she followed behind the steps of her father, trying to keep a even space between the two.

Reaching the double wooden doors of his office, both Hiashi and Hinata walked in, Hiashi walked straight to his desk while Hinata took her place in front of her father on the chairs.

"Hinata." He started, after serval moments of silence.

"Y-yes, f-father." She stuttered, tiwddling with her fingers.

"It has come to my attention that you will be 19 this year and 20 next?" He asked, boring his pearl eyes, that looked exactly like hers, at her.

"Y-yes, f-father. T-that i-is c-correct." She said timly.

"Hm." He nodded his head,"And on your 20th birthday I am excepted to hand my company over to you?"

"I-I h-had n-no i-idea t-that w-was t-the c-case." Hinata nervously stuttered.

"Yes, well I am excepted, however..." He carried on, waving a hand."I would rather give this company to Hanabi."

"I-if y-you t-think t-that i-is w-wise, f-father. I-I s-shouldn't d-disagree w-with y-your d-decisions." She bowed her head low.

"Hanabi has more back bone then you... And that is the kind of thing this company needs, not.." He looked at her, "A timid little girl."

"I-I a-agree w-with y-your w-wise w-words. I-I h-hope t-that I-I c-can a-at l-least b-be o-of g-great s-service i-in f-futrue." She smiled timly at her father, who only grunted.

"Yes." He rubbed his chin and closed his eyes,"You may go." He waved her off.

"O-of c-course, t-thank y-you f-father." she bowed to him and walked out the room.

* * *

"So how was it?" Hanabi questioned, they were sitting outside today. The sun was shining brightly as if yesterdays terrible weather had not happned at all.

"S-Same o-old, s-same o-old." Hinata waved a hand and sighed, "h-he w-wants t-to g-give t-the c-company t-to y-you." Hinata smiled at her sister.

"Me?" she gasped, then snorted,"Why do I want the damn company, Your away half the time with boring people."

"Y-You h-have t-the o-option t-to t-travel o-overseas, s-see t-the w-world." Hinata waved a hand in the air.

"That's something you'd be good at, Hinata." Her sister looked at her, "You deserve the company, not me." Hanabi shook her head.

"H-Hey, y-you d-deserve I-it j-just a-as m-much a-as I-I d-do." Hinata gasped her sister in a loving hug. "W-We c-could r-run t-this c-company t-together?" Hinata asked.

"Really?" Hanabi laughed, "I don't think father would like that."

"A-All w-well." Hinata laughed too.

"Now." Hanabi ripped herself from Hinata gasped and looked at her,"Whose the mystery man?"

"W-what?" Hinata stuttered.

"Don't what me, you know exactly who I'm talking about." Hanabi raised a brow.

"I-I d-don't f-follow y-you e-exactly." Hinata questioned.

"You saw a boy yesterday!" Hanabi whispered into her sister's ear.

Hinata's face went red, how did she know! Hinata didn't take anything from the red-haird man after she had gotten back. They could be no logical way Hanabi would know about Gaara.

"Oh I know that flushed look... You saw a boy, now spill." She smirked.

"I-I... I-I'm u-unable t-to s-see h-him a-again... I-I p-promised H-Hansuke.." She started.

"Oh who cares about Hansuke." She snorted,"Now tell me."

"I-I r-ran i-into a-a b-boy, a-and h-he h-helped m-me... k-kinda, h-he w-was a-a l-little r-rough o-on t-the e-edges b-but h-he w-was s-still v-very k-kind." she said dreamily, "H-He t-trains a-at t-the d-dojo... I-I'm p-pretty s-sure b-because h-he w-was t-there... H-His n-name w-was G-Gaara."

"That's it!" Hanabi cheered.

"W-What?" Hinata asked.

"Let's go to the dojo!" Hanabi pulled Hinata up.

"W-what n-no w-we c-can't." Hinata protested.

"Yes." She giggled, "I'm taking you to see lover boy."

* * *

 **Heheh, well I hope you like it, hopefully I can update soon.**


	5. Sakura and Naruto

**Really hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata screeched, "l-let m-me g-go." Hinata tried to pray her little sister's arms away from her wrist, but Hanabi just kept a tight grip and dragged Hinata her along the hot pavement.

"No, I am taking you to see that guy you were fancied by." She turned to Hinata and smiled deviously, "if you like it or not." She laughed at her sister's distort face.

"B-But! H-Hanabi-" Hinata started.

"No, buts, what's or ifs." She cut Hinata off, "God knows you're hopeless with boys." Hanabi shook her head and sighed,"But I'm here to kick start your romance." She grinned deviously at her older sister when she saw her distort, gloomy face.

"H-Hanabi." Hinata said more sternly, her sister sure did have a firm grip, "C-Could y-you a-at l-least l-let g-go o-of m-my w-wrist... J-just a-a l-little b-bit?" She asked.

"Oh." Hanabi said, seemly didn't realise the grip she had on her elder sister, "Haha, sorry." She let go Hinata's wrist.

"T-that's o-okay, H-Hanabi." She held the sore wrist with her hand and smiled down at her little sister.

"Come on Hinata, we want to hurry to catch him in time, unless you want to pay for the fee to get in?" She said hurriedly and raced down the cracked concrete.

"H-Hanabi." Hinata held a hand out to her sister, "w-wait f-for m-me." She raced down the path her sister had raced down to.

 _Fee?_ Hinata questioned in thought, _Did Hanabi searched up where I was yesterday?_ Hinata shook her head at that train of thought. Her little sister couldn't possible know where she was dragging her. Surely not to the boy Hinata had fancied yesterday. Surely not.

* * *

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata puffed out, "W-wait... F-For... M-Me." She breathed out, leaning over to catch her breath, hands on her knees.

"Come on Hinata!" Hanabi yelled, walking up to her sister and pulling on her arms, "We have to go see lover boy!"

"J-Just...G-Give... M-Me... A-A... M-Moment." She halted their movements.

"Just a little more." She tugged more frantically.

Hinata waved her little sister off and sat down on the ground, "J-Just a-a m-moment p-please, w-we've b-been r-running n-non-s-stop f-for n-nearly 12 b-blocks."

"Come on, Hinata!" She begged, her hands on her sides.

"H-how'd y-you k-know a-about t-this g-guy a-anyway. I-I g-get t-that y-you'd k-know f-from h-how I-I w-was y-yesterday, b-but h-how'd y-you k-know w-where t-to f-find h-him?" She questioned her sister.

"Duh." Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Hansuke, obviously." Hands on her tiny hips.

"H-Hansuke?" Hinata raised a brow.

"He was doing some sort of background check or something." Hanabi waved a hand, "I don't know, but I do know some pretty interesting facts." She wriggled her eyebrows.

Hinata shook her head, then standing up she sighed, "C-Come o-n t-then." She held her hand out to her little sister, who took her hand without missing an heartbeat.

 _Trust Hansuke to know everything about Gaara._ Hinata thought, shaking her head.

Both smiling hand in hand, they reached the end of the corner and crossed the road to the dojo. The air around Hinata was thick with anticipation, she didn't know what would happen when she would see Gaara again. They didn't leave on bad terms, but neither did they leave on very good terms either.

She didn't want to anger him even further if she was to show up unexpectedly and out of the blue, she didn't want a argument with the nice man she had met just the night before, he was so sweet and kind. She didn't want to see the furious side of him, God forbid Hansuke be right, and the dangerous side too.

Reaching the front entrance of the building they both heard the loud screeching noise of a door opening, Hinata holding in her breath.

"It's okay, Hinata." Hanabi squeezed her elder sister's hand for comfort. Hinata gulped at the suspense.

Two figures walked out hand in hand, giggling at the other and even hitting their shoulders together.

"S-Sakura." Hinata gasped, Sakura was in there?

"Hinata... Hanabi." Sakura's widen, she hadn't anticipated to see them either.

"W-what w-were y-you d-doing h-here?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, um. I am here with..." She trailed, a blush forming on her face as she looked to the partner next to her.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata whispered, head down casted. He'd surely tell Gaara now that she was here to see him.

"Oh, Hey Hinata!" He giggled and flashed a wide smile at her.

"Yours two know each other!" Sakura asked, though not really sure if she should of. Naruto was a cute boy known all over the city and it would be no wonder he'd see Hinata around and _met up_ a couple of times, more so with the reputation he has.

"N-not r-really, S-Sakura." She said timidly.

"We only met last night, before I met up with you of course." He smiled at her sheepishly, "Gaara brought her here for an umbrella because he _bumped_ into her yesterday." He wriggled his eyebrows at Sakura and leaned his forehead to hers as they both giggled.

 _They're such a sweet couple._ Hinata thought, a little sadden for never have received attention from anyone like Naruto.

"Oh." Sakura said happily, after clearing up that, indeed, their relationship didn't go over friends with benefits, or anything sexual at all. "Hinata." She turned her attention to the shy girl, "I am not doing anything right now, Naruto has to go back to training and I was just going out for lunch... Hanabi can join if she likes." She smiled at both girls.

"Actually." Hanabi cut in, "Me and Hinata are here for a purpose." Hanabi stated, drawing back to the reason they were there.

"Yeah." Naruto said, "Why are yours two here? Don't get me wrong but yours two don't strike me as going down this neighborhood." He scratched his head.

It was true, the neighborhood was a bit seedy and certainly wasn't the inviting type.

"W-we j-just w-went f-for a-a w-walk." Hinata smiled and gave a little laugh.

"To see lover boy." Hanabi put in, giggling when she heard her sister gasped lightly.

"Lover boy?" Sakura thought out loud, a questionable eyebrow raised. Naruto just had a dazed look on his face.

"S-she w-was j-just k-kidding." Hinata laughed nervously, trying to pray her sister away from Sakura and Naruto.

"No I wasn't." Hanabi teared her gaze away from the two lovers and gave Hinata a stern look, "We're looking for Gaara."

"Gaara." Naruto shouted, his eyes wide, then laughing uncontrollably.

"Gaara?" Sakura giggled, her hand covering her wide smiled.

"Yes." Hanabi nodded, a triumph smiled played upon her lips.

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata said sternly.

"Oh man." Naruto said, wiping a tear from his eyes, "I'm so telling the boys this."

Hinata groaned, this was exactly what she had wanted to avoid. One of the boys to tease Gaara. Now he'll surely hate her now.

"P-please d-don't." She pleaded.

"Hahah, that's a bit too bad." He smirked, turning to Sakura "I'm going to keep my mouth shut for the boys. But, I'm going to head off before Gaara comes back and kicks my ass because I didn't do my warm up." He rolled his eyes, "His out running and warming up somewhere else, I'll see you, though, later babe." He pressed his face to hers and gave her a long lasting, seething kiss.

When they parted she had a tinted blush on her face.

"Alright, see you later." She laughed and wacked his arms before he laughed and walked back into the building.

"Ew." Hanabi said with disgust, turning around and putting her hand to her mouth, as if vomiting.

"H-Hanabi." Hinata shook her head at her sister.

"Well." Sakura began, "Still want to take me up on the offer for lunch?"

"O-of c-course." Hinata smiled, "T-that's I-if H-Hanabi b-behaves." Hinata teased.

"Of course I will." She scoffed, "After we find Gaara of course."

Sakura shook her head, "His busy right now and..." Looking at Hinata, "you've embarrassed her enough already."

"I've never embarrassed Hinata enough." Hanabi smiled smugly.

"G-Girls." Hinata shook her head at both of them. "L-let j-just g-go f-for l-lunch." Hinata suggested.

"Yeah." Sakura cheered.

"Whatever." Hanabi just scoffed

Sakura grabbed both of the girl's arms, "Let's just all smile and have fun." She beamed at both of them, Hanabi just turned her head but Hinata returned the smile.

* * *

Gaara ran, ran as fast and as hard as his body could take. But even then he'd take his body beyond it's limits and improve his stamina and physic.

His lungs were starting to burn as the hot sun beamed down brightly upon him. Breathing harshly, he stopped abruptly and sat on the warm grass, it was still a little muddy considering there were only patches of green grass and yesterday's harsh rain.

Looking up to the white clouds he couldn't help but be reminded of the pearled eye girl from last night, he still couldn't get her out of his head! And it was doing his brain wonders. Thinking too much about her, fighting did well to subside her but she always coming back to haunt him.

And it was seriously pissing him off.

He need to get laid, and fast. Or at least something else to distract him from the pearl-eyed woman. Their meeting was only brief and wasn't all that meaningful, yet she still managed to plagued his mind with unsupportive thoughts and sexual feelings.

He was a man for Christ sakes, he'd be blind to not admit she would be a great lay. But, she was too shy and too emotional and timid to be those kind of _girls._ He shook his head. He really wasn't that type of man to just bang a girl for one night leave with just the whiff of his scent lingering on the pillow of his now ex-lover.

Girls like Karin just gave him headaches and got too clingy way too fast.

Standing up from his position on the ground he walked on the broken, weeded ground back to the dojo.

Maybe, If he found someone who wasn't as annoying, or clingy, he'd probably get a good lay out of them. No, it was next to impossible. He wasn't like Naruto who could get a girl any day of the month and still be able to get a girl even though they all knew of his reputation.

Gaara shook his head, why he was able to get laid every night with a girl was still a mystery to him.

Nearing the gates that had clearly seen better days, he looked out to the busy street passing by, what would they think truly about this place? An ugly run down park. He shook his head, that wasn't the case at all, clearly it had seen better days but it was as good as any park when you put effort and devotion to it.

But that isn't how the world is run these days, or any day for the matter. His father and uncle are _clear_ examples of this situation, or for the apparent lack of devotion and love, or more so _pretending._ He will never forgive his uncle or his father for the day they had cursed his very existence, especially his uncle.

Teaching him about love and then twisting it later on like the lying fool he was.

Walking to the shopping district, he intended to get a much needed lunch.

* * *

"Oh, Hinata!" Sakura said dreamily, "It was so romantic."

"I take this as my cue to leave." Hanabi raised her eyes and got up from the table, "I'll be around." She said, walking off before Hinata could say a word.

"H-Hanabi." She called, twisting on the chair to see her sister, but Hanabi had only waved a hand and continued out the door.

"Oh, just leave her Hinata." Sakura put in, "She'll be fine." She smiled.

Hinata twisted back to Sakura, "Y-your r-right, s-she s-surely c-couldn't g-get I-into m-much trouble." Hinata smiled, biting her bottom lip, unsure.

Sakura waved a hand in the air, "She'll be fine... But please Hinata let me tell you about what happened with Naruto and me." She grabbed Hinata hands and smiled so widely Hinata thought her face was going to break off.

"O-of c-course, g-go o-on." Hinata said.

"Well, uh, we went on a date to a ramen shop." she rolled her eyes, "I know what your thinking, tacky right? Anyway I thought it wasn't going to be a good date till we went in and he had already set up a table on the roof where you could see the stars so clearly, Apparently he has known the owners his whole life and offered to use the space up to of his shop's roof for a date." She had a dreamy look on her face, "By God he knows how to set the mood right, white table cloth and red roses littering the floor, oh, but that wasn't the good part." She smiled at Hinata with a look of lust, "No the good part was in between the sheets." She giggled uncontrollably.

"O-oh." Hinata blushed at the prospect her best friend having sex, and on the first date none the less.

"He is such an _attentive_ lover." She giggled into her hand, grabbing a lettuce slice off her nearly eaten plate and nipping on it.

"A-are y-you s-sure t-that w-was w-wise?" She asked her best friend, who'd stopped eating.

"What'd you mean?" She raised a brow.

"I-I m-mean, h-having t-that c-close I-intimacy, w-with a-a g-guy o-on t-the f-first d-date."

"w-well..." She trailed off. Her eyes widen, "Oh no." She put a hand to her mouth, "What have I done." She got abruptly from the table.

"S-Sakura!" Hinata tired to calm Sakura down.

"I-I think... I need to puke." She brought a hand to cover her face and bolted to the toilets.

"S-Sakura!" Hinata called once more, getting up from her seat and running to the toilets Sakura had ran into.

* * *

Some of Hinata's friends really bugged her, especially Sakura. She was a loud mouth and had always been the bringer of news. Hanabi would sometimes think her ears were bleeding because of the high screeching!

Hanabi scoffed, typically of her walking herself out because of another of Sakura's _talks_ with Hinata. So instead of being kicked out she calmly walked herself out, that way it would never cause anyone problems. Besides Sakura would of found a way to kick her out one way or another.

Hanabi held her head down low, aimlessly walking down the path, not bothering to look up for the pending stranger to bump into her.

"Ow." She rubbed her head, "Watch it will you!" She growled at the stranger.

"Why don't you watch it!" The person sneered.

looking up at the person who she bumped into, she notice how much of a very distinctive person he was. Hair as red as blood, a kanji tattoo and... No eyebrows?

Picking herself up and dusting her clothes, she looked the stranger up and down, "So... Who are you?" She asked.

"What is it to you?" He sneered at her.

"Whatever then." She looked at him, "Rude!" She shouted, turning the attention of those passing by.

"Gaara!" He yelled, then pushing right past her.

"Gaara... Gaara!" Hanabi questioned, then eyes widen, "Gaara!" She ran after him.

"What." He growled, already having enough of the kids childish games.

"You need to come with me." She puffed, he walked really fast, faster than her!

"No." He stopped briefly then walked ahead of her, a little bit faster.

"You have to!" She shouted.

"Why?' He turned to her, teeth bared, "You bumped into me and now want to play games with me?"

"I have someone you would like to see." She smiled.

"Who!" He asked.

"Hinata."

* * *

 **Hehehe, need to wait for the next chapter.**


	6. A wish answered

**I hope this chapter pleases many of yours.**

* * *

The air around Gaara was thick, his breath was caught in his throat.

 _Hinata._ The little girls voice echoed in his head, inviting him, daring him. Should he belive the little girl and follow her to god knows where to _Hinata,_ if she in fact does know her at all, which he kinda found highly unlikely and comical, she surely couldn't know Hinata, the Hinata he he bumped into just a day before.

And just as he was beginning to get the pearl eyed girl out of his head, this same exact pearled eyed _little_ girl comes out of nowhere and the little prankster wants to take him to the same woman that has been plaguing his mind day and night.

This has got to be Naruto's work, surely. Only he knows what Hinata looks like and could try and fine a duplicate, then have the little girl say she wants him to meet Hinata because she has _something_ to say to him, then he'll folllow the little girl like a love sick puppy only to be fooled by Naruto and who else he had play along.

Grunting to the little girl he gave her stern look, crouching to her height a little, she just raised a brow at him, clearly not too amused either.

"Listen, little girl." He began, "I don't have time to play these little _irritating_ games, and I don't even _want_ to play them. So just give up now and tell Naruto to _fuck_ off." He sneered at Hanabi, but only got a bored response.

"Listen, Gaara." She rolled her eyes, replicating his voice, "I am not playing these so called games you seem think I am playing, which I am not." Crossing her arms, "Secondly, I am not a little girl, I am _way_ older than what other people think I am so shove it. Now you are coming with if you like it or not!"

Gaara stared at the girl in utter disbelief. Did she really just tell him to shove it, him! straighten up he fixed his pants that had reared up and stared hard at the girl. She certainly had the guts, he'd give her that, but she was also incrediblely stupid. He'd never hit a child, that was never in his books, but she is stupid to think he'd just go with her and bend to her will or do anything that she pleased with him, no, she was nothing but a child and he was an adult.

"No." He stated, he, too, crossing his arms over his chest. If she wanted to play this game, he'll play it. "Go back to your little cubby house or whatever. And stop annoying me." He waved a dismal hand and pitched the bridge of his nose, walking his original way to the lunch district.

"Wait!" She cried, running in order to keep up with him. She had to think of something and quick, or else her sister's chance of love would all but go down the hill.

"Leave. Me. Alone." He said through clenched teeth, he didn't want to deal anymore with the little girl who all but played games with him.

Hanabi puffed out, maybe, just maybe if she could somehow or another _make_ him go to Hinata _without_ her actually telling him where she actually was, he'd fall into her trap and go see Hinata. It was probably a long shot but it couldn't hurt to try.

"Oh, but you're going the wrong way." She faked a whine in a little girl's voice, hopefully he was just as stupid enough to fall for that.

"Good." He said, picking his pace up a bit, the sooner he got away from the girl the better.

Hanabi was all but sprinting to keep up.

"It's this way though." She gripped his arms and held on like her life depended on it, which in reality, kinda did.

"Would you just leave me alone!" He shouted, waving his arm in an attempt to get her off his arm, people stopped and stared as they walked on by, clearly they've never seen a child grip a seedy looking guys arms with a death like grip.

"You'll never get me off your arm!" Hanabi laughed, "No one has _ever_ done so." She smirked at him when his eye widen for a spilt second, and, she thought, she saw a look of anguish.

"You are testing my patience, kid." He growled, Naruto would just laugh and roll in a ball of fit if he saw the situation he was in with the child... No not child, a little monster is what she is.

He nearly yelped in happiness when he saw a small little cafe not too far away. Using all his might he shove the arm that wasn't occupied by the little demon and peeled her off him.

"Arh!" She yelped, her eyes widen when she was slowly being peeled off of his arm. He sure did have brute strength, no one was ever able to shrug her off so easily.

Dumping her on the ground he moved a distance away from her, as so she couldn't put her demonic hands on him.

"I am trying to have lunch, now leave me alone!" He growled dangerously, turning around to the cafe's doors and pulling the door open roughly, he walked in.

Hanabi laid on the ground, the hot sun beaming down brightly on her. She looked at the cafe Gaara had walked into and smiled brightly.

* * *

The sun beamed through the shaded window, waking a groggy male from his slight hangover.

"Ohh." The male moaned, maybe he shouldn't have drank what he had the night before he wouldn't have the forming headache that would cause him nothing but grief the whole day.

"Sasuke." A voice appeared from the door that was slammed open, she was very tall and very indigent, she carried paper loads of files and sheets that needed reading over and signed.

"Ino." He murmured underneath his breath, clearly his throat, "Ino... I need... I need..." He trailed on.

"You need water?" She questioned, shaking her head she sighed, she walked over to the mini fridge Sasuke kept in his office underneath a set of draws for such an occasion. Putting the stacks of papers on top for a moment, she grabbed a bottle of water and gave it to Sasuke.

"Thanks." He mumbled before he drank greedily the cold substance.

"Your welcome." She murmured, placing her hands on her hips.

Not wanting to look into her eyes, "What time is it?" He questioned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hands.

"Nearly 1 O'clock." She said, giving him a stern look.

"I slept for..." He began.

"That long? Yes." She sighed, walking back over to the bench that held the papers, "Here are the papers the club you need to sign and read over." She dumped the whole load on the desk, causing a mini shutter of the desk, "You have nine miss calls, two from your mother, one from your brother, 3 from the clubs finance and the other three are from that Hinata girl you were looking for..."

Sasuke, who really hadn't been listening intently as he should, perked up at the possible finding of the Hinata girl Gaara was so profound of.

"Hinata?" He cleared his throat, "And what are the findings?"

"Not very helpful I'm afraid, there are at least 23 other girls and..." She coughed, "Men who are so called Hinata and it is very hard to place which Hinata you are wanting me to find information about without a proper identification." She said, slightly sitting on the corner of Sasuke's desk.

"Hm." Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "Naruto only told me her name not an identification." He sighed, "Maybe I need to call him up and ask..." He shook his head, "Dope is probably either training, with some bitch or eating ramen."

"Third option sounds more highly likely."

"Yes..." He agreed.

"Well if I am not needed here much longer I am going to make myself more useful." She got up from the desk and proceeded to the door.

"Ino!" Sasuke called.

"Yes?" She turned around to face him.

"How 'bout me and you underneath the sheets." He said bluntly, no emotion really evident on his face.

"And I thought you were corny when you were drunk." She sighed and shook her head, reaching the door, one hand griped on the handle, "I have a boyfriend, Sasuke." Before walking out the doorway.

"Really?" He asked, not really buying it, "And who is this... So called boyfriend?"

He heard a light chuckle, "His name starts with an 'S'." She said, before he heard the faint clicking of a keyboard typing away.

"She still wants me." He smirked, reaching over to his phone and typing in Naruto's number. He heard a couple of diales before a goofy voice answered on the other line.

"Hello!?" He screamed through the phone.

"Ow." Sasuke brought the phone away from his ear before bringing it back, "Dope I need to ask you a question."

"What is it teme?"

"I need more information about the Hinata girl."

* * *

"O-oh S-Sakura." Hinata shook her head.

Sakura had been head in the toilet sick for nearly 10 minutes now, sobbing over the fact that she was used by Naruto and was only good for sex. Hinata loved her friend, dearly, but she knew about Naruto and his reputation, which Hinata only just found out with her friends constant sobbing, but she still went a head and slept with Naruto, on the first date none less. Hinata wished no ill will or fortune for Sakua, but strongly adviced that she should never think someone such as he would change on just one date with one girl, he clearly had some woman issues in his life and it was, indeed, not Sakura's fault.

But atlas, Sakura sill continued to cry and bowl over the fact that she now felt _dirty_ , she really couldn't disagree, however, but gave her the support any friend should give to someone heartbroken.

"S-Sakura..." Hinata cleared her throat, "I-it's r-really n-not y-your f-fault, t-truly." She rubbed Sakura's back soothingly.

"B-but... I was so... So stupid. Why did I willingly spread my legs for such an arse as he, why?" Sakura sobbed, leaning her head on the toilet seat.

Hinata could only watch in helplessness at Sakura as she then threw up in the bowl of the toilet and Hinata had to be quick to grab her hair and keep it from falling in the bowl of puke. She had very long hair, and beautiful too. It was a perfect shade of pink, Hinata often wondered if she dyed it every month or if it was completely natural.

"I am so pathetic." Sakura cried, puke covering her lips, she wiped it off with the back of her hand.

"Y-your r-really n-not, S-Sakura." Hinata shook her head, "D-do y-you w-want m-me t-to g-get y-you s-some w-water?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded her head, closing the lid of the toilet and laying her head in between her arms.

"J-Just w-wait h-here." Hinata stood up form the floor and pushed the toilet door open out to the cafe.

She heard a light groan form Sakura and a little sniff, she shook her head. She couldn't even help her friend cheer up, why did she have to be so useless?

* * *

Gaara walked in the little cafe, a strong smell of freshly baked muffins and bread filled his nostrils and making him even more hungry then he was. Thank god the monster didn't follow him in, he would of surely screamed and rip the hair out of his head if she continued to annoy him further. She was just a child Naruto paid money for her to mock him, but he wasn't going to follow that trap, he was smarter then Naruto.

Shaking his head, he squeezed through a crowd of people. He really wasn't much of a people person, that much was evident, and he certainly didn't like touching people either! Who knew what kind of people they were or diseases they carried with them, his never been sick because of the reason he rarely interacts with people, save for the few that he does such as; Naruto, Sasuke and a few other people.

He grunted as he made his way closer to the cashier, he squeezed through another couple, when, suddenly, he fall short as something tumbled into his chest and fall abruptly on the ground.

"O-ow." He heard a little shutter of surprise.

Looking down on the ground he saw the exact person that had been plaguing his mind no stop, his eyes widen and his breath was caught in his throat, then without warning or understanding his hand automatically shot out.

Hinata timly looked up, she saw the distinctive red hair and tattoo on their forehead, "G-Gaara!" She gasped in surprise.

Gaara only nodded at her, not really trusting his voice, so it wasn't all just a big joke, the little demon was telling the truth?

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" She asked.

"Food." He stated.

"O-oh." She said timly.

He just nodded his head in agreement, didn't know what else to say, they fall into easy silence as neither of the two spoke.

"I-it's a-a l-lovely d-day I-isn't i-it?" She said, breaking the moment of silence.

"Are we going to make a habit of you bumping into me?" Gaara blurted out, not really caring for the weather.

O-oh, I-I d-don't k-know." She laughed nervously, twiddling her fingers, looking down on the ground.

She heard Gaara sigh, then he brushed the hair out of his eyes and brought her face to look at his, "Look at me when your talking to me." He whispered.

Hinata blushed brought red from his handling, no one has ever touch her face other then her sister, Sakura and doctors. But their handlings or touching was friendly, comforting. Gaara's on the other hand was much more, more sensual, more passionate.

"I told you I wasn't lying!" They heard a familiar voice behind them.

"H-Hanbi?" Hinata looked behind Gaara to see her sister smirking at the both of them, hands on her hips.

"I was going to bring lover boy to you." She walked up to the both of them, she gave Gaara a distasteful look, "But he thought I was lying, his so rude Hinata! I don't see what you see in him." She screeched.

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata uttered, her sister seemed to have a habit lately of embarrassing her.

Gaara gave her a fierce look, "I am the rude one?" He questioned.

"Yes." Hanabi stated, daring him.

"You're the rude one!" He barked, pointing a finger at her, "You're the one that come at me out of nowhere demanding me to follow you to God knows where, then hold on my arm like a little demon spawn."

"Demon spawn!" She choked, "You're the demon here!" She declared.

"Why you little monster!" He hissed, reaching down to her height, staring intently at her.

"G-Gaara, H-Hanabi." Hinata screeched, "S-stop y-your f-fighting, please." she asked.

Gaara just grumbled under his breath, while Hanabi shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Fine!" They both said in unions.

Hinata lightly giggled underneath her hand when they both gave each other greasy.

"I just came here for the food." Gaara whispered, not really caring if anyone heard.

"W-well y-you c-can s-still g-get s-some f-food I-I j-just n-need s-some w-water f-for S-Sakura."

"Sakura?" Gaara questioned, wasn't that the same name as the girl Naruto brought in this morning at the dojo?

"Y-yes, m-my f-friend." Hinata nodded her head.

"You know? People that you have real connections with." Hanabi teased.

"I know what friends are, I have one." Gaara sneered.

"I find that very hard to believe." Hanabi snickered.

"H-Hanabi, d-don't b-be s-so r-rude." Hinata tried to control her little sister.

"Fine." She huffed,"He _could_ have _one_ friend."

"Whatever I'm not fighting with the little demon anymore." Gaara grumbled then pushed his way past Hinata and Hanabi, "I'm starving and getting food."

"H-Hanabi." Hinata whined.

"What?" She shrugged following Gaara to the cashier.

Hinata shook her head at her little sister, she certainly was a hand full at the best of times.

* * *

Hinata stood behind Gaara as he ordered his meal. He had a board back, she admired. Tall graceful figure, a little bent but that was normal for a guy. His was at least a head taller then her, she could only see the back of his shoulder and head.

She heard him mumble something but couldn't quite make it out, he had soft voice, almost as soft as hers. With his order done he gave the Clark some money.

"And a glass of water too." He repiled gruffly.

"Of course." The woman smiled and winked at him, "anything for the handsome man such as yourself."

"For my friend." He moved over a little so the woman could see Hinata.

"O-oh." Hinata eyes widen when the woman looked at Hinata with absolute disbelief.

"Of course then." The woman looked disappointed, clearing her throat, "It will only be a moment." She walked away with a sad gaze.

"I hate women like that." Gaara shook his head, "I know what I look like, I attract the sluts." He sighed.

"O-oh, I-I'm v-very s-sorry f-for t-that." Hinata said.

"It's not you." He shook his head at her, "It's the other girls, you're okay."

"I-I'm o-okay?' She questioned.

"What?" He growled, "Just take the compliment."

"T-thank y-you." She swallowed.

"Here you go." A deadpan voice merged behind them.

Gaara turned around to take the food, not all to gently, then handed Hinata the plastic cup of water.

"I-I a-appreciate I-It, t-truly." She bowed her head.

"Whatever." He pushed past her and walked to a nearby table Hanabi was sitting at.

She had gotten her wish, to see him again.

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter as well.**


	7. Phone call

**I sincerely hope many of yours enjoy this chapter, I know some people have. I have also fixed some errors that I notice in previous chapters, but please to tell me if I have missed any.**

* * *

Hinata walked to the bathroom where Sakura was still sobbing and vomiting in, as much as she had enjoyed the perfect picture Gaara and Hanabi were currently painting, verbally of course, her friend was much more desperate in help then Gaara was with just a few extra minute with the so called _demon_ , or so he kept on calling her.

Hinata sighed once she walked in the bathroom, the plastic cup of water in hand. She was still hutched over the bowl like a drunken man over a toilet seat, in one case Sakura could seem like a drunken woman, a drunken woman filled with the intoxication of so called love.

Of course Sakura knew the difference between the fine line of love and lust, she knew very well. However that hadn't stopped her from bedding the towns player and falling in the easy pattern of sheer heartbreak and crying continuously.

Walking over to the rosette girl, she gave her the cup of fresh water and watched as she gulped it down hurriedly.

"Thanks, Hina." She smiled brightly at her friend, "You're a great friend." She wiped the little droplets dripping water down her face with the back of her hand.

"I-It's n-no b-big d-deal, t-truly." Hinata smiled, "W-what a-are f-friend f-for?" She gave a light laugh, smiling when Sakura chuckled just a little.

"Well." She began, "If I didn't know I certainly do now." Scrunching up the cup, she closed the lid of the toilet and flash it before getting up from her knees, with little help form Hinata to get her balance back, she walked to the bin and threw the cup in there before walking over to the skin and wash her face with fresh water.

"A-Are y-you a-alright?" Hinata questioned with worried eyes, she didn't want her friend to have another outburst of tears again, not when she seemed alright now.

"I... I'll be okay, I need to move on with my life. Besides." She looked around the bathroom, "I don't want to be stuck in here crying for the whole day." She laughed, which Hinata laughed at too.

"T-That w-would b-be gross." She gave a very distasteful look.

"It would indeed!" Linking her arms around Hinata's, "Come on. Let's face reality together."

* * *

"So you see." Hanabi said with a mouthful of Gaara's meal, a sandwich lightly toasted with; mayonnaise, tomato, lettuces and chicken breast. "I wasn't lying. So, I think someone owns me an apology." Hanabi gave him a stern look.

"I don't own you anything." He looked down on his plate where his sandwich had once been, had _been_. The little demon ate his sandwich, _his_ , and right in front of him no less, he only had one half of his sandwich when the little spawn stole his other half! "You, however, own _me_ another sandwich." He growled.

"Nope." She shrugged her shoulders and took yet another delicate bite of the sandwich, "But I got to say you do you have great taste in sandwiches." She smiled, an evil gilt in her eyes as Gaara gave her a look that would absolutely hands down terrify any sane man out of their wits, but for her, just gave her a better reason yet to annoy him.

"You are the most infuriating and uncivil little demon I have ever graced to meet." He gave her board look, clearly his looks couldn't faze her in the less.

She just gave him a trademark smirk and continued eating the sandwich, still watching him, infuriating him. It was quite funny, really, to see a man such as himself be so in raged with a girl such as Hanabi, she knew she was pissing him off tenfold and she enjoyed every moment of it. But it was still funny to see him lose his cool so easily with her, from the little information Hansuke found of him, little was known of him, and she didn't really get much information from looking over Hansuke's back, but she did know he was dangerous and capable of anything.

"Glade to know." She bit into the sandwich once more and gave a savoury moan.

Hearing two light giggles from behind him Gaara turned around to see Hinata and the girl he saw at the dojo this morning.

"G-Gaara." Sakura gasped in surprised, "What are you doing here?" She demanded, "Seeing the handiwork of your friend?" She sneered.

"S-Sakura." Hinata tried to control her friend.

Gaara shrugged and pointed a lazy gesture to the plate in front of him, "Lunch."

"Pfft, as if?" She ripped her arm from Hinata's and walked to the chair beside Hanabi, "I don't care, I'm going to be happy and smile to your face, not going to give you the pleasure of thinking I was sad and depressed because of the one-night stand I had with Naruto."

Gaara shrugged again, "Think of it what you will. I am here for lunch." He lounged lazily in the chair, he looked up the celling to the fans.

"I-I'm s-sorry G-Gaara, S-Sakura." Hinata took the chair in the middle of both Gaara and Sakura, "I-I d-didn't t-think y-yours w-would b-be s-so u-unpleased b-by e-each o-other."

"It's fine Hinata, Gaara can spy all he wants but he won't get any information from me." She gave Gaara a fake smile.

"I don't spy." Gaara rolled his eyes, this girl was just another one of Naruto's floosy, he didn't care what happened to them after he'd slept with them.

"Of course not." She narrowed her eyes, "That would be too obvious and practical, you're more... Observing." She nodded her head.

"No."

"S-Sakura, G-Gaara I-is j-just h-here f-for l-lunch." Hinata tried to explain.

"Oh, Hinata." Sakura shook head, "You don't know boys as well as I do."

"Hence why she slept with Naruto." He cooed.

Sakura gave him shocked look, then narrowed her eyes at him, "Real funny, asshole."

"I try." He sighed.

"Hehe." Hanabi giggled under her hand.

"So you think that's funny." Gaara looked at Hanabi, "You agree with me then?"

"Don't push your luck mister, it was funny, but _only_ that."

"It wasn't funny at all it was rude, really rude!" Sakura shouted.

"S-Sakura, H-Hanabi!" This was getting way out of control for Hinata's taste, and way out of line.

"As I said before. I try." He chuckled when Sakura was getting furious at his antics.

"I won't seat here and be mocked by a good for nobody guy." Sakura looked at Hinata, "I don't see what you do in him, Hina."

"Me neither, but we spent the whole day looking for him." Hanabi put in.

"Well if you don't like it, leave." He was kinda getting board and agitated by the little girl and Sakura together.

"Fine!" Sakura abruptly stood up and looked at both girls, "Hinata, Hanabi. I think we should leave this fool to himself and go on our way home." Getting out of her chair she walked to the door, waiting for the girls.

"Whatever." Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Nice sandwich though." She gave Gaara one last smirk and ran off to Sakura.

Hinata, however, was still in her position. She really didn't want to leave, after all, she and her sister, well mostly her little sister, went through all this trouble to see him, they didn't really talk this whole time other then bumping into him, _again_ , but still they didn't even speak to one and other.

"W-well." Hinata stuttered, "I-I g-guess t-this I-is g-goodbye." She kept her head down low, she didn't really want to met his eyes, knowing that if she did, she'd just be trapped in his gaze once more.

"Hm." She heard him grunt, then a slight sigh, "Well..." He began, seeming unsure of his next words, "If you ever... Need company or... Something. You can always come to the dojo... Or not. I don't care." He shrugged, not even looking at her either.

"O-Oh." She was a bit taken back, "I...I-I'd l-like t-that, v-very m-much." She smiled at him.

He waved at her and then pointed at the door to the very frustrated Sakura and very bored Hanabi waiting by the door, "better get going before one of them spits at me." He gave a light chuckle when she got his meaning.

"Y-yes." She got up from the chair and pushed it in, "I-I m-might s-see y-you a-again..." She looked down then looked at him and smiled before she, too, walked over to the door where the angry girls were waiting.

There was no maybe, she definitely was going to see him again.

* * *

Gaara really didn't know what to do after Hinata and the two spawns left, he felt kinda confused... Empty? He really didn't want Hinata to leave, though he certainly wanted the evil demonic witches to leave, but he didn't want the timid girl to go, shy and hesitate as she was, she was intriguing to him. They only spoke briefly, such as their first meeting, but, as well for the first meeting, had left him wanting more.

Gaara shook his head.

He really shouldn't be wanting things he could never have. She was too timid, too soft. And for the love of God, that stutter was really starting to get under his nerves, she should show some backbone for Chris sake's, it wasn't all that hard.

Yet somehow, underneath the deep layers Gaara kept from people reaching, she had somehow crawled underneath all that and find her way in his thoughts. He'd tried fighting, it did well to clear his head and thoughts of her, but it only lasted briefly. He tried training, but even then she was like a mosquito and blood, she lands on your skin and sucks blood out then leaves you with a painful scratch to endure.

Getting up from the table he walked out the little café doors and headed for the one place, that for a little while, could clear his head from the little pearl eyed girl.

If there was one thing he wanted to get out of today. Despite his own warning and worrying. Despite even himself.

Was that he wanted to see her again.

* * *

"I just cannot believe that fool!" Sakura whined, still, at the chosen words Gaara had said to her, "I mean what kind of guy does he think he is?"

"S-Sakura." Hinata tried to reason, "H-He w-wasn't a-all t-that b-bad."

"What are you talking about Hinata! He is an abomination! What he said..." She stopped herself, keeping from blaring out anymore then she already had.

"Well." Hanabi said, uncovering her ears from the constant shouting Sakura seemed to be doing, "I kinda agree with you on that one."

"What, now you agree with me." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm a little girl, and I have rights." She shrugged.

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata shook her head, her little sister certainly didn't have much manners when it came to her friends.

"Well Hinata, I am going to go home and-"

"Cry?" Hanabi cut in.

"S-Stop I-it H-Hanabi." She shook her head, "S-Sorry S-Sakura."

"No." She looked at Hanabi, "I am going to watch some movies, do my hair, paint my nails and do things for me."

"Boring." Hanabi yawned, patting her mouth with her hand.

"H-Hanabi, d-doesn't m-mean I-it."

"Yes, I-" Hinata covered her mouth with her hand.

"I-I t-think i-it's t-time m-me a-and t-the l-little o-one g-go h-home a-and d-do s-something t-that d-doesn't I-involve t-teasing s-sisters a-and c-chasing g-guys a-and t-teasing f-friends." She gave Sakura a bright smile and pitched Hanabi's cheeks.

"Hey!" Hanabi squeezed out of Hinata's gasp, "I say we were having fun." Hanabi smirked and crossed her arms.

"Whatever." Sakura turned around and gave a light wave, "I best to be going anyway, don't want to ran into anyone while I'm going home."

"S-see y-you, S-Sakura." She waved at her friend as she was once again lost in the wave of people, another one of those people lost in the wave of crowds and mystery.

"She's just going to cry tonight." Hanabi put in, turning around and walking on the familiar pathway, "Are you coming?" She called, skipping over the cracks of the path.

"W-wait up!" Hinata ran to stand by her sisters side.

"You're a slow walker." She laughed, "You just need to learn to keep up." She smirked at Hinata, then, like the speed of lighten, bolted down the pathway, laughing all the way.

"H-Hanabi! W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Hinata cried, _why does she always do this to me?_

* * *

"Oi, Gaara!" A loud blonde male called from the training mats, his legs spread and fist raised, "Ready for a brawl?"

"Naruto." Gaara shook his head, "Do you not know me? I am always ready." He smirked.

Spreading his legs just like Naruto, he moved one leg back and raised his fist up, and, just like his leg, he brought one hand to rest just by his rib cage. The fight was on.

"Well then..." Naruto smiled a wide smile, "Let's begin."

* * *

"Wow." Naruto said, astonished. They had fought for 3 consecutive hours, not the most longest they've gone for, but a good couple hours nonetheless.

"Yeah..." Gaara said breathlessly, wiping his brow, or what would be brow, with a damp cloth. Sweet glistered down both of their chest, making them shine god like.

"Man I love when we brawl." He laughed, "Almost as good as sex!"

"Um..." Gaara looked at Naruto with wide brows, "No... I do not believe so."

"Well, someone hasn't done it in so long." Naruto nudged Gaara in the arm.

"I have had sex, and that has not come even close to it." Gaara stood up from the stool he was sitting on and walked over to his locker. It was 8:34pm on the clock he kept in his locker, he had stayed out a little over usual and the two boys had brawled over the lost time they both missed, now they would have to leave in least then 20 minutes.

"Oh come on!" Naruto snorted, "Someone must of gotten the family jewels jumping and raving."

"What on earth are you _talking_ about." Gaara grabbed the jacket he was wearing the previous morning and put it on.

"You know, your hmhm..." He looked up and down his body and pointing a hand to his member.

"You are fucked in the brain." Gaara shook his head and walked out of the locker rooms.

"hahaha no, but I've certainly fucked a _few_ girls brains out, hahaha." He let out a thunderous laughter.

"I'm leaving you and your fucking here." Shoving his hands in his pockets and nodded his head at Naruto.

"Hahah, alright." He wiped a tear from his eye, "You doing a job for Sasuke tonight?"

"Not tonight." Gaara shook his head.

"Why do you always have to fight? You know Sasuke only keeps you around for as long as you are able to fight, what happens when you are not capable to fight anymore? What are you going to do then?" Naruto asked, towel slung over his shoulder as he walked to the door with Gaara.

"I am always capable of fighting... Fighting is all know. I couldn't possibly do anything else." Putting the hood over his head, he gave a light shake as the door opened the cold night chill air hit him.

"Sasuke is using you..." Naruto shook his head, "He maybe my friend by I know him. He uses other people to get what he wants, and me and you both know what he wants..." He eyed Gaara carefully, nothing but soulless eyes stared back at him.

"Yes." Walking down the path he gave a lazy wave behind him, "Bye."

"Yeah no worries! I will close up for you and clean up, just like the other night." He huffed as he saw the red head disappeared down the street. "Sometimes I really wonder why we are friends..." He pondered for a few moments, "Oh wait now I know, hahaha." Laughter filled the Dojo.

* * *

Hinata brushed her hair with the feathery light brush, her silk dark hair seemed to glow in the pale moonlight, bringing out the white milky skin she had, so soft and feathery. People would think she was like a doll, precise and delicate. Truth be told, she was exactly that.

She was too delicate for even her own liking, her hair was long and silky, her skin was soft and pale and even her eyes were like pearls. Everything spelt out delicate. People always comment on how cute she looked or how soft looking she was, as much as she welcomed compliments, they were very flattering.

At least not for her father.

He'd rather her to have gruff and stern looking eyes, a strong build and tough observation.

And she had none of that.

She sighed, she had nothing of that sort. She was nothing but a failure in her fathers eyes, always a constant reminder of how her mother and father did wrong, give life to a failure. She didn't have the same thrive her little sister Hanabi had when it came to business, strict and harsh, two keywords the Hyuga's live and breath.

Of course, Hinata tried her hardest, she truly did. But she just could not live up to the harsh expectation her father brought her up upon, she was just too gently... Too Delicate.

Hanabi would be a better fit to take over the family business, she certainly was a fast learner. After all, she had beat her home, of course Hinata was puffing and wheezing when she got to the door with her sister's smug smirk spread wide across her face and laughing at how she couldn't keep up, only because she was still young and loved sports

Another thing that disappointed her father, her lack of love with sports.

Hinata's thoughts were brought to a abrupt holt when her phone starting ringing. Reaching over to the night stand beside her, she picked the phone up with the third ring.

"H-Hello." Hinata timidly replied from the other end.

"Hello, is this Hinata?" A feminine voice asked over the phone.

"Y-Yes, w-who I-is t-this?" She asked, no one would call her late, Sakura was the only one with her number and this voice certainly didn't sound like Sakura.

"Oh, Good. This is Sakura's friend, Ino Yamanaka."

* * *

 **Well I hope you like.**


	8. A Date?

**I sincerely hope many of yours enjoy this chapter, I know some people have. I have also fixed some errors that I notice in previous chapters, but please to tell me if I have missed any. Enjoy the 7th chapter**

* * *

"S-Sakura's f-f-friend?" Hinata questioned, swallowing when her mouth suddenly became dry.

"Yes..." The woman know as Ino trailed on, noticing the displeasure and awkward encounter she was having with the shy maiden, Ino cleared her throat before addressing Hinata again, "I was just calling for I have some very good information you might like, and possibly I would like some information as well..."

"O-Oh?" Hinata whispered, she wasn't the type of person to talk to just anyone out of the blue, and certainly wasn't the one to talk to a complete stranger over the phone when she hasn't meet them or talk so late at night.

"Yes... But if you are unable to talk then I can give information about Gaara some other time-"

"S-Sorry?" Hinata cut in.

"Oh yes, haha." She heard the woman laugh over the phone, "I have heard about you and how smitted you both seem to be for one and another, I was going to give you his number and details. But if you can not talk right now or are clearly busy I can call for another time?" Ino smiled brightly through the phone.

"No!" Hinata said hastily, and without stutter, putting a hand to her heart, "I-I a-am n-not b-busy a-at a-all."

"Well." Hinata heard a light chuckle, "I can give you his address as well as his number, sometimes he does not answer and the best option is to just go see him, but I'll you the number anyway." Clearing her throat again, "Do you have a notepad and pen?" She asked.

"W-Wait a-a m-moment." Hinata laid the phone on the pillow of her bed while she went over to her desk and shuffled everything on her desk till she found a pad and pen, sitting on her bed once more she picked up the phone, "I-I h-have a-a p-pen a-and n-notep-pad." Hinata spoke.

"Oh good." Ino purred, "Well his number is 0435768912, obviously his mobile, but he doesn't not have a home phone unfortunately."

"O-Okay." Hinata said.

"And his address is..." Hinata heard slight shuffling of sorts before she heard the woman again, "19A Breaker Street."

"19A-A B-Breaker S-Street." Hinata repeated, scribbling the address down, as well as the number.

"Yes... Now I would like information from you, Hinata, if you will of course." Ino asked.

"U-Um... S-Sure, w-what I-is I-it y-you w-would l-like o-of m-me?" Hinata breathed through the phone.

"Did you really fancy Gaara?" She questioned.

"I-I... I-I... D-Do..." Hinata breathed.

"Yes!" Ino gave a click of her tongue, "Well I best to be going, it is late and I am sure you would _love_ to get a hold of Gaara, thanks for the information." She laughed, "Bye for now, Hinata."

"G-Goodbye." Hinata let out a breath of relieve after the phone went silent, she put the phone between her pillows.

"Lady Hinata." She heard a soft knock of the door.

"Y-Yes." Hinata panicked, putting the pen and notepad on the side table, she quickly raced to get under the covers and laid down before the person on the other side walked in.

Poking his head through the door, a worried face appeared from the light of the moon, "Lady Hinata, are you alright? I heard talking in here, are you ill?" An eyebrow raised.

"H-Hansuke." Hinata smiled, "N-No I-I'm n-not i-ill, I-I'm c-completely f-fine."

"Good, good. Maybe it was just my imagination." The young boy shook his head, "Well it is late, everyone is going to bed, including me, there will be no one in the halls after I leave." Hansuke said before he turned to leave, he poked his head in once again, "So please do make sure I _am_ the last one in the hall after I leave." He gave Hinata a stern look.

"I-It I-is n-not m-me y-you s-should b-be s-saying t-that t-to." She gave a light laugh.

"You're right, I should go see Hanabi." Nodding his head, "I'll see you in the morning, good night Lady Hinata." Hansuke gave a little bow before he closed the door firmly behind him.

Hinata let go of a breath of contentment. Sitting up once more she looked at the notepad beside her, reaching over she grabbed the pad and held it firmly between her hands. She had Gaara's number, or at least she was _hoping_ it was his. The woman that was know as Ino and claimed to be Sakura's friend could just be playing a game of sorts, maybe even Gaara himself played a little roll in this get-Hinata-to-fall-head-over-heels-with-him-and-then-do-a-Naruto.

Hinata sighed, she had a decision to make. A decision that will affect her greatly or devastatingly, either one seemed like a difficult prospect.

Looking to the phone that rested between her and the pillow she gave a long ponder on whether or not she should give Gaara a call. Picking the phone up, she bite her lip and typed in the numbers, she canceled several times before on the eighth she pressed the dial and the dial tones rang.

* * *

Gaara walked through the streets aimlessly, strolling through the alleyways and dark corners, the usual damp wet concert and cracked pavements. His hands in his pockets and shoes filled with stones, the meak black sky just edging to rain a cold atmosphere.

Shaking his head of the tiny droplets that were escaping the cracked roofs of the houses he past, he dodged and stride past the few people who were walking so late at night, more so in this neighbourhood. Of course, Gaara has or is never scared of the neighbourhood, the neighbourhood should really be scared of him.

He saw a gang of boys shaking hands and handing out stuff to each other, a few kids running in the puddles and curbs of the street. Women hanging clothing on the pole lines next to each other's houses and of course the the few people slumped on the ground drowning in substances they've taken.

Gaara hated the fact that there were and are so many drug dealers and drug users in his neighbourhood, but atlas nothing could beat his hatred for whores, and they were a lot in this street.

Strolling through the alleyway where his home was, he stopped by the door, "Shukaku!" He called.

Hearing the heavy strides and the angry growl, the dog came nonetheless.

Patting Shukaku behind the ears, Gaara unlocked the door and walked in with the dog tailing behind. Shoving the door closed he walked over to the bench and slung the bag on his back on the table, silver cans of dog food spilled out of the bag and on the counter.

"I got you some food." Gaara called from over his shoulder to the dog, Shukaku pushed the bowl to Gaara with his head.

"It's not that pleasant of stuff." He grabbed the bowl Shukaku pushed over to him and reached over the counter to grab a spoon before opening the can and spoon the lot in Shukaku's bowl, "Here." He put the bowl down and watched as the dog ate it.

Gaara pushed the bag aside and jumped over the counter and opens the fridge, hitting the kitchen counter. "Hmm." He grabbed a can of Mountain Drew and closed the fridge door, "I guess I can have bread." Shaking his head, he grabbed the loaf of stale bread and ate a couple of pieces.

 _Fuck. I need to remember to get food._ Gaara thought, giving a distasteful look to the stale bread.

Sighing, he clapped his hands from the stale bread and threw the rest in the bin. Jumping over the counter again to the bathroom, being again mindful of the boxes that littered the floor, he squeezed his way into the small bathroom. Stripping himself of the wet clothes he turned the tap on and jumped straight in, not caring about the temperature.

He pondered under the spray of the shower, water prickled his skin like tiny raindrops.

Hinata.

One word, or one person. The one person to pop in his mind unexpectedly and so suddenly, he didn't know if he felt utter grieve or the weird sort of... Contentment. He wasn't exactly familiar with any other emotion beside anger and anguish, and pain. All that his ever known, really.

And yet this one little girl seemed to give him another entirely different emotion and he is unable to comprehend how to contain and control himself around her, everything he sees or thinks just seems to wash away with just the look of her beautiful, delicate face.

Except the little devil monster that was called Hanabi ticked him off more than Naruto, and that's saying something. She ate his sandwich, annoyed him and stopped him from talking some more with the peal-eyed beauty, as well as the Sakura-bitch Naruto fucked.

Punching the shower wall he steadied himself on the tiled wall. _Fuck I'm going to have to fix that._ Turning the knob of the shower off he stepped out and grabbed a towel hanging on the rack. Drying himself off he tied the towel around his waist and walked out the room, being mindful again of the littered floor.

Gaara knew he should get a bigger apartment, or anything at the very least liveable, but, he liked how the people feared and respected him, he was the big guy of the neighborhood and no one would dare walk in his crappy little apartment, he didn't hold an variables.

But, also, he didn't have the money, he barely had enough money to fed himself let alone Shukaku, even with his winning with Sasuke, it just wasn't enough.

 _Fuck_. Gaara cursed, rubbing his shin he hit when jumping over the counter, _Maybe I should clean this shit off the floor and I would haven't to be mindful of my fucking step_! Growling, he walked off the counter and went to the window to clothe himself. Putting on a clean pair of boxers, he plopped himself down on tiny mattress.

 _Fuck, what a day._ Gaara's mind was once again drifting to the pearl-eyed girl, every time he was alone with just a second of his thoughts she would plagued his mind and bury herself in his mind just so that, when an opportunity presented itself, she would be, once again, on his mind.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eye and relaxed his body, forgetting, for a moment, of the pearl-eyed girl and everything that happened today, with the she-devil Hanabi, crazy bitch Sakura and the crazy neurotic friend Naruto, just a moment of peace and silence, a moment where nothing and no one was involved, just him and-

RING, RING, RING.

Gaara opened his eyes. Staring at the offending piece of object known as his phone, he stared as if was a living thing, staring so hard he would scare it away.

 _Who the fuck would call me so late_? He looked at the clock on his phone that was visible, _I don't fucking know who this person is, it's not Naruto_. Grabbing the phone that lay visible under his jacket he answered, "The fuck do you want?" Gaara answered harshly.

"U-Um..." He heard a timid voice on the other end.

"What? You fucking called, now fucking answer me!" Gaara yelled through the phone.

"U-Um... S-Sorry... I-I-I, I-It's... I-Its... Hina... Hina." The voice stuttered over the phone.

"My patience is wearing thin." He grinded his teeth.

"H-H-Hinata." The voice said boldly.

Gaara's heart skipped a beat.

Hinata.

Hinata, how the fuck did she get his number? It didn't matter she has it and has called him, she called him! Shaking his head he cleared all the thoughts running through his head.

"Sorry...Sorry." Gaara apologised, _Shit I'm apologising_. He shook his head.

"U-Um, I-I... I-I g-got y-your n-n-number..." She squeaked.

"Yes... I see you have."

"I-If y-you a-are b-busy I-I c-can c-call a-another t-time..." She trailed.

"No, no it's fine I just... Didn't know it was you on the other end was all..." He slapped his forehand, could he be any more dense?

"O-Oh... I... I-I c-called t-to a-ask... T-To a-ask I-If y-you w-wanted t-to h-hang o-out s-sometime... M-Maybe..." He could her the loud breathing and the surely hurried heart beat.

"W-Well..." Gaara stuttered, he was put on the spot, his own heart leaped out of his chest. _This feeling... What the hell is it_. Gaara struggled to conjure up words to her answer, a fast yes or a long yes, what ever one he would surely not be audible to her ears or even his.

"W-Well, I guess we... Could..."

"G-Great." He heard a faint swallow and lick of dry lips.

"I-I'm kind of free tomorrow, at the dojo... If you want to, you know, pop in and... See me." He shrugged his shoulders, "Oh you know whatever suits." He said plainly.

"I-I w-would l-love t-to." He could almost see the smile, the small tiny lips curling upwards and showing her perfect white teeth, "I-I'll... S-See y-you, t-tomorrow... I-I guess."

"Yeah." He let out a breath.

"S-See y-you t-there, b-bye... H-Have a-a g-good n-night." She whispered.

"You too." He heard the click of the line going dead, but he still held the phone in his hand.

He was going to see Hinata, again. Again. This time it would just be them both, together. No Naruto, No devil Hanabi and certainly no Sakura. Just the both of them.

Smirking he put the phone down and rolled over the thin mattress. He was certainly looking forward to the day ahead. Closing his eyes, he slept a blissful dream of him and the pearl-eyed girl.

* * *

 **I know it's a bit cheesy at the end, and certainly a little bit short. But I wanted to get this chapter out as my internet may be down, hopefully not, and I have no idea when it will be put back on. So please enjoy, R/R.**


	9. Ice-cream

**Well here is the 9th chapter, so sorry for the long wait but I hope you will enjoy**

* * *

Hinata breathed out a sigh of contentment, her heart was doing jumping jacks. Her hand rested upon her chest and she heaved in breath, her long black hair fall over her shoulders and she flipped it over so it rested on her back.

She was going to see Gaara tomorrow.

Her head swirled with emotions, with ideas, possibilities. She was excited but scared all at once. Hinata just couldn't wait, she wanted to go to sleep and wake up at the crack of dawn just so she could prepare to get ready for her and Gaara's ' _date'._ Hinata fall back on her pillow, her hand opened and her phone fall against the pillow. She gave a light laugh, her heart had never felt so heavy as it did now, never did she feel such emotion whirling deep inside her.

Never had she ever felt this for someone.

She closed her eyes, hoping, willing, that she could get the much needed rest for the surely eventful day she certainly will have with the sea-blue eyed guy.

* * *

The light cracked through the broken window, the dreadful morning woke Gaara from his slumber, dreams of him and the pearl-eyed girl had given him a _blissful_ dream for at least a little while, the memories and nightmares he usually had were repressed down for him for at least that night.

Snorting in annoyence, he stretched his arms above his head and rubbed his tired eyes. Getting up he walked over to the kitchen bench, he tripped over Shukaku, who, was in a deep sleep as well.

"Oh, Fuck sakes!" Gaara growled, pushed himself up from he floor.

Shukaku gave a little bark before he moved from under Gaara and plopped himself on the warmth Gaara left in his bed and closed his tired eyes.

"Fucking little shit." Gaara shook his head and cracked his back, he walked over to the bench he always climbed over and almost tripped over the boxes that littered the floor, before going in to take a shower.

He stripped himself of his clothing and looked himself in the broken mirror.

He never did look himself in the mirror, not sense he was a kid. He always walked past mirrors of shops and the dojo had mirrors, but never once did he glimps himself of his adult life. He didn't want to be reminded, reminded of what he was and what he was capable of doing.

The scars and gashes that mirrored him were evident of that, they all had a story and they all had a purpose. Subconsciously, Gaara reached for the the deep and long scar that ran over his heart.

He remember as if it was yesterday, the event that happened when he was just a boy, just 6 years old. Just 6, he was not yet a boy to be capable of hating anyone with a passion or even fighting for his own rights, but he proved everyone wrong, even himself.

Closing his eyes at the thoughts that whirled through his head, he braced himself on the wall next to him.

He was always told that he was never loved and that he will find no one to ever love him and he in turn never love them, that he was incapable of receiving and giving it.

And yet, Hinata, a graceful and pure girl that has enter his life and turned it upside down, enter his mind so often more than he could count, given him such a unfamiliar emotion he has no control over, and now he is getting ready for a day were he might possible be on a date with the pearl-eyed girl.

Clearing his dry throat, he straighten up and opened his eyes again. He wasn't going to let the past affect what was in stored for him and this pearl-eyed girl, he wasn't going to back down, not today.

Squeezing his body through the shower, he turned the knobs to his desired temperature and loathed himself with soap and enjoying the nice soothing shower.

* * *

Hinata was beside herself, she had gotten up a little early so she could shower and dress and maybe even style her hair. She had to stop for a few moments at a time, however, because she was everywhere around the house, Hanabi was amused at how frantic her elder sister was.

"Elder sister?" Hanabi questioned, laughing as Hinata stopped reaching over the rack that held her skirt and looked at Hanabi who had amusement written all over her face.

"Y-Yes, H-Hanabi?" Hinata straighten up and gave a light smile.

"What is you are doing?" Hanabi looked around the disranged room that used to be the living room.

"W-What I-is I-it I-I a-am d-doing..." Hinata took one good look at the living room and put one hand to her mouth, clearly not realising the mess she had made, "O-Oh d-dear..."

Hanabi laughed, "Oh, dear sister. Haha, you are on a date, aren't you?" Hanabi wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

Hinata grabbed the skirt that was on the rack and sat down on the floor, "Y-Yes, I-I a-am. B-But I-I n-never t-thought I-I'd e-ever b-be i-in t-this p-position, H-Hanabi." Hinata looked up at Hanabi, she walked over and sat down beside Hinata, "I-I d-didn't t-think I-I w-would b-be f-frantic a-all o-over t-the p-place l-looking f-for a-an o-outfit f-for a-a... A-A d-date." She bowed her head down low.

"Oh, Hinata." Hanabi waved a hand, "I knew this day would come." Hanabi laughed, "I am more than capable to help you Hinata, I am your little sister."

"Y-Yes..." Hinata gave a light laugh.

"Come on." Hanabi tugged on Hinata arm, making her stand up, "I know what you could wear!"

 _I sure help it's good_. Hinata thought, as she was being pulled by her little sister.

* * *

"See what did I tell you?" Hanabi crossed her arms and gave an appreciated look at Hinata.

"W-Wow...H-Hanabi, I-I l-look... I-I l-look g-good." Hinata twirled.

She was wearing a two piece outfit, she had on a light blue skirt with blacks stockings and white singlet top with a grey cardigan.

"What can I say, I am mastermind." Hanabi chuckled.

"I-I h-hope G-Gaara w-will l-like i-it..." Hinata whipsered under her breath.

"So it's Gaara you are going on a date with! I knew it!" She waved her hands excitingly in the air, "He will love the outfit, even if I have to make him." She smirked.

"Y-You a-are n-not c-coming o-on t-the d-date w-with u-us, H-Hanabi." She walked up to her and gave her a light hug.

"Why not?" Hanabi questioned, hands still by her side.

"B-Because i-it's _m-mine_ a-and _G-Gaara's_ d-date, n-not m-mine, _y-yours_ a-and G-Gaara's." Hinata laughed and shook her head.

"That's totally unfair!" Hanabi cried.

"I-It i-is c-completely f-fair, H-Hanabi." Hinata let go of Hanabi and walked over to her bed. Picking up the phone that laid on the pillow she pressed the middle button to see the time, only 9:45am. She let out of the little breath and fall back on the bed.

Hinata felt the other side of the bed weigh down, "You're nervous." Hanabi laid down with Hinata and put her hands behind her head, "Don't be, his probably just as nervous as you are."

"H-His p-probably f-forgotten b-by n-now, o-or c-calm, o-or b-busy... O-Or..." Hinata trailed on.

"Or stop making excuses." Hanabi got up from the bed, "You might want to go you don't want to be late."

"Y-You're r-right." Hinata got up from the bed, grabbed her purse and phone, "I-I a-am g-going o-on m-my v-very f-first d-date." She smiled, walking out the room and down stairs.

"H-Have f-fun." Hanabi called from the bottom step of the stairs, waving.

"T-Thank y-you." She waved back and walked out the door.

"Where is Hinata going?" Hansuke walked out the hallway, he had a apron on and was mixing something in a bowl.

"Just a date with friends." Hanabi shrugged, turning around and skipping up the stairs.

"Well, good for Hinata going out with friends, real proud of her." Hansuke cheered.

From the top of the stairs he could hear the faint laughter of Hanabi.

Hanasuke shrugged and walked back in the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto yelled from across the dojo.

Gaara growled, "Can't you just come over instead of yelling from halfway across the room!" He was on the steps stretching his legs out.

"Wow, don't get your panties in a tight knot." Naruto laughed, walking over to Gaara.

"What do you want this time?" He asked.

"Oh, it's not what I want, it's what you want... Well no need." He snickered.

"And what is it I need?" Gaara stopped the stretching and sat down, a towel on his shoulder.

"Here you go." Naruto handed him a box wrapped in silly paper with the words ' _Happy Birthday'._

Gaara gave him a questionable look before shaking his head and tearing the paper, "You're a fuckwit, you know that." Giving him a dreadful look.

"What you may get lucky tonight." Naruto held his hands in the air, "I'm just trying to help a brother out."

Gaara tossed the condom packet on the seat beside him. He placed his hands on his head looked down, "How did you find out, anyhow."

"Sasuke has many friends who talk, and in more ways than one." Naruto laughed, sitting beside him.

"Let me guess, you fucked Ino." He crossed his arms, stretching out his legs.

"Oh, I fucked Ino alright. Surprising to, I never sleep with the same woman twice." He laughed.

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend or something?"

"I don't know, maybe, didn't stop me." He winked, punching Gaara in the arm, "Anyhow, what's with long face?"

"I don't have a long face." Gaara scoffed.

"Gaara, I've known you far longer then you care to admit, now c'mon, tell me what's up?" Naruto wrapped an arm around Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara shrugged off his arm, "Just... Waiting for Hinata to come by." He looked down on the ground, not wanting to look Naruto in the eyes.

"Oh!" Naruto eyes widen, a wide smile spread across his face, "You're nervous, haha." He laughed.

"I am not!" Gaara growled, glaring slightly at Naruto.

"Oh." Naruto nudged him in the rib, "I know you are. No use trying to deny it. And don't worry." He came closer to Gaara and put a hand to his mouth and whispered, "I won't tell anyone how nervous you are on your date with Hinata." He snickered.

"Oh, piss off." Gaara punched him in the rib, hearing a slight 'huff' from him, he got up from the bench and wiped the sweat from his 'brows'. He walked over to the locker bay and put on a grey singlet and some deodorant.

"Oi, Gaara." Jiraiya called, one of his trainers in the dojo. He had pure white hair, aged had caused lines around his mouth, he always had on shorts and long red t-shirts.

"Yes." Gaara acknowledged him, he was his trainer afterall.

"There is a very pretty lady at the front desk. Apparently she is waiting for you." Jiraiya shook his head, "Did I hear correctly?" He questioned.

"Yes, Jiraiya, you heard correctly." Tossing the towel and deodorant back in his locker and locking it, he walked passed Jiraiya towards the front desk.

"There is a pretty lady, here. To see Gaara?" Jiraiya questioned to himself, not understanding the information one bit.

"Yep, that is very hard to believe. But Belive it." Naruto smirked when Jiraiya gave him a confused and odd look, then walked off mumbling his thoughts.

* * *

Hinata waited patiently at the front desk. She was agitated, and worried. Worried that Gaara really didn't want to meet up with her after all and she just came here all for nothing. She was starting to get cold feet. This is the first time she did something so daring and unimaginable, the shy timid little Hinata going on a date with very handsome looking guy, it was beyond her.

Hinata let out a long breath and decided to sit down before she fall or worse, fainted. She twirled her fingers on her lap and looked up to all the health and safety posters that littered the wall, she wondered then if the dojo followed _any_ of the health and safety rules at _all_.

Hinata was so lost in the posters that she didn't notice the looming figure that stood infront of her.

"Hinata." A soft voice said from infront of her.

Hinata put her hand on her heart from fright. "Ah." She squeaked.

"Sorry." The figure mumbled under their breath.

"I-it's o-okay, G-Gaara." She let out a breath, "I-I j-just w-wasn't a-aware o-of m-my s-surroundings."

"It's alright." He put his hands in his pocket pants, "Shall we go?"

"Y-Yes, l-lets g-go." She smiled at him and they walked out the front doors of the dojo.

* * *

"Where would you like to go?" Gaara questioned, dodging the people that walked past him. Normally he walked on the opposite pavement where he wouldn't be touching anyone, but, with Hinata he decided against it.

"T-there I-is a-a w-wonderful c-cafe d-down n-near t-the a-abandoned p-park." Hinata suggested, twiddling her fingers.

Gaara's 'brows' rose, he'd been at the abandoned park at least half a hundred times and he'd never seen a cafe near there, "Sure." He shrugged.

The walked between the two had been filled with silence, neither of the two knew what to say to each other. They stood by each other, comfortable but silent. The silence didn't usually bother Hinata, however, she wanted Gaara to like her, not think her weird.

"S-so." She began, "D-do y-you a-always s-spend y-your t-time I-in t-the d-dojo?" She questioned, trying to think of anything to break the silence.

"Yes." He nodded his head.

"Y-you m-much e-enjoy I-it... T-then?" she smiled.

"I enjoy the trill it gives me." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, she gave a little pout to the side. "I have been fighting my whole life." He started again, she was trying to start a conversation with him the least he could do was elaborate more, "Since I was as young as five, but back then, in my household, you start when you can walk."

"F-fighting?" Hinata's eyes were wide.

"Yes." He nodded, "I grew up in unpleasant family with an even unpleasant neighbourhood, fighting was what protected me." He gave a little sigh, "It's what served it's purpose for me all these years."

"S-so, y-you j-just j-joined a-a d-dojo, w-when y-you w-were o-only f-five?" She edged closer to him, wanting to know more about him.

"it's... much more complicated then that..." He shook his head, "Why do you always stutter? You seem to stutter in front of everyone including me, unless I am making you nervous?" he asked, changing the subject.

"O-oh." She twiddled her fingers again, she wanted to know more about Gaara, but he brought his story to a abrupt holt and asked about her, "W-well, I-I a-always b-been a-a l-little s-shy t-towards e-everyone... I-I e-enjoy y-your c-company v-very m-much, G-Gaara, I-it j-just t-takes s-some t-time t-to b-be c-comfortable a-around e-everyone." She gave a little nervous laugh and looked at Gaara.

"I enjoy your company too, Hinata." He looked straight into her eyes, so pure and so white, he was lost. She had got him hooked in her eyes, filled with a story, he suspect that she could probably see his too.

"Hm." He cleared his throat, looked up and realised, that indeed, there was a café and that he was near the old park. The sign wasn't nearly visible, you'd have to be close up to the café to see that there was a building at all.

"I-I l-love t-this p-place." Hinata smiled, "L-let's g-go I-in." She offered, Gaara just nodded and followed her lead in.

The bell on the door rang, signalling that a customer has come in. The café room was mostly bare of customers, save the two people who were reading a newspaper or drinking coffee on opposite sides of the room, then Gaara and Hinata, but it wasn't overly large, but seemed much bigger. There was only one register and the bench space was very minimum, there was only one small doorway at the back of the counter of storeage and an even smaller door where Gaara presumed was the freezer

"Ah." A brown haired woman gasped as she put the coffee beans in the coffee machine, "Hinata!" the woman stopped her task and jumped over the counter to hug the timid girl.

"T-Tenten." Hinata hugged back.

"I have missed you so much, ah. What have you been up to? How have you been? What would like to eat?" Tenten then looked to the companion that stood beside her, "Whose... this?" she looked to Hinata in question.

"T-this I-is, G-Gaara." she started, "W-were o-on a-a..."

"Date." Gaara finished for Hinata.

"Oh..." Tenten gave Hinata a side look, "Well..." she smiled, "Welcome to café knifes, what may I get for you today? Unfortunately all the food has spoiled, the coffee sucks and the sweets have all but rotten because we work in a crappy neighbourhood where no one knows about this place and my boss just doesn't care about this place no more."

"o-oh." Hinata gave Gaara an apologetic look, "W-what I-isn't s-spoil o-or d-doesn't t-taste w-weird?"

"The ice-cream does taste mighty delicious." Tenten laughed, "It's the only thing in this place that doesn't suck."

"We will have some of that then." Gaara stated.

Tenten gave him a side look again, "Well... what flavours would you like? we've got 12 flavours, I'm guessing though Hinata would like some bubble-gum and mango." she flashed Hinata a smiled, then looked at Gaara, "And you would like...?" she raised a perfect brown brow.

"What flavours don't suck and taste appealing?"

Tenten snorted but walked over to the counter again and jumped over, "We have mint and black sherbet, those flavours goes nice together I reckon." she went out the back to the freezer and came back with four big ice-cream tubes. Reaching over the register she grabbed the ice-cream scoops that were in a container, she looked up to see Gaara's questionable look, she shrugged, "The only thing people are buying these days is the ice cream and the coffee if they tolerate it, I keep the scoops next to the register and the cones underneath, it's a small place and even less storage." She grabbed the cones that she said were under the register and put two decent size scoops of flavours she knew Hinata like and two impressive size for Gaara's.

"Here you both go." She handed the ice-creams to them both, Gaara reached in his pocket for his wallet, "No, no, anyone who comes in here with Hinata has the meal on the house."

Gaara grunted but gave a polite 'thank you', Hinata smile at Tenten and walked with Gaara at the table.

* * *

Gaara and Hinata walked out the little café, it was a bit chilly and cold, Hinata hugged her cardigan closer to her body, Gaara just stood there unfazed by the cold.

"I-I h-had a-a g-good t-time t-today." Hinata smiled.

"I did to... Your friend is... strange." He shook his head, "She just glared daggers at me the whole time we were eating the ice-cream, I was weary to talk to you let alone sit with you."

Hinata giggled, "Y-yes, a-all m-my f-friends a-are a-a b-bit o-out t-there I-I s-suppose."

"A bit." Gaara shook his head, "Well, whatever you think Hinata." He looked her in the eyes again.

"I-I s-suppose, I-I s-should g-go." Hinata suggested.

"Maybe..." He walked closer to her, he could hear Hinata's breath caught in her throat. He reached to touch her face, caressing her face and then tucking a loose string of hair behind her ear. His hand inched closer to the back of her neck, his breathing was heavy and he felt his heart throb in his chest. He lead down to her face, her eyes were close.

"Gaara."

* * *

 **So sorry for the long wait, turned out internet was down, but now here is the next chapter. I am sorry for not really writing much about their date but I felt like I would of made it a bit cheesy, and I wanted it to be an ice breaker were neither of the two knew what to say or do, next time it will be more detail and I will focus on them more, bu for now R/R**


	10. Sasuke's mission

**Well here is the 10th chapter, so sorry for the long wait but I hope you will enjoy**

* * *

Gaara turned around to the offending person behind them.

"Sasuke." Gaara greeted, shielding Hinata from his view.

"Ah, what a place to meet you here and..." His eyes shifting to behind Gaara, "...With a female companion." He chuckled lowly.

"Yes. What a place indeed to see _you_ here..." Gaara growled lowly.

Sasuke waved his hand, "And so who is this beautiful companion behind you, Gaara?" Sasuke questioned.

Gaara gave a light sigh, he turned and grabbed Hinata hands in his, keeping her tightly to his side, "This is Hinata. Hinata, this is Sasuke." Gaara reluctantly introduced the pair.

"L-lovely t-to m-meet y-you, S-Sasuke." Hinata smiled brightly at the black haired man, however, she felt the tension between Gaara and Sasuke, it seemed Gaara had no desire to speak with him further with her by his side. She blushed deeply when she realised their hands were entwined.

"Likewise, Hinata." His eyes pierced hers, as if he was trying to read her very soul, she realised, however, that his eyes were not like Gaara's, warm and gentle, Sasuke's was much more sinful, dangerous.

Holding his hand tightly, she turned to him, "W-we s-should g-get g-going." She began, tearing Gaara's attention from Sasuke's to have his attention completely on her, "W-we d-don't w-want t-to m-miss o-our o-other p-plans d-do w-we?" She brightly at him, her smile beaming so brightly at him, he almost forgot about Sasuke.

His eye lowered a little as to what she was talking about, but then, he realised, she was trying to get them both out of the situation, and away from Sasuke.

Gaara nodded his head, "Yes, we must continue on our date." he turned back to Sasuke, "Sasuke." he nodded his head and took Hinata by the shoulders and walked the opposite direction.

"Have fun... Gaara." Sasuke smirked and watched the two pair walk away, hand in hand. _It is as I thought, he is smitten by her_. Sasuke laughed darkly. _perfect_. He put his hands in his pockets and walked the opposite direction as to where the couple once where.

* * *

Gaara and Hinata were still holding hands as they walked leisurely through the old park, they knew Sasuke was long gone behind them, however, Gaara kept his arm around her shoulder and she was more then willing to have Gaara's arm wrapped around her. She was feeling a little giddy to have his arm around her shoulders, it was a totally new experience for her and she certainly was going to saviour it.

On the contrary, Gaara was feeling just the same. He wasn't usually the type to openly express his feelings nor was he one to make the first move, more so with a girl, but he found he quite enjoyed Hinata's little shoulders under his muscular arm. More so he seemed to enjoy the pearl-eyed girl.

They were content to just say nothing and walk through the deserted park. Both savouring the moment. The park was old indeed, but somehow, Gaara felt that it looked much more prettier with Hinata by his side. The dead flowers didn't seem so dead, and the muddy grass didn't look so muddy, the park somehow looked a little bit more like a normal park.

"I-it I-is a-an o-old p-park, b-but I-it I-is s-still a-a n-nice p-park." Hinata said first.

"Yes." Gaara nodded his head.

"I-I've a-always l-liked c-coming t-to p-places l-like t-these." Hinata said with the light shining in her eyes.

"As do I." He agreed.

They neared the broken fence of the park and looked at each other, as if asking a question silently. S _hould we end here?_

Hinata smiled at him brightly, "I-I r-really e-enjoyed m-myself t-today."

"I... I enjoyed myself too, Hinata." he looked down at her smiling face, and just like before, he felt a strong desire to lean in and capture her moist lips.

Hinata's eyes were already closed, so he quickly leaned in and gave her a quick and tender kiss. It was just for a swift moment, but to both of them, it lasted a lifetime. Hinata blushed deeply that she turned as bright as a tomato. Gaara feared that she might faint. Holding her tightly in his arms, her blush, as if possible, deepen.

"Sorry." Gaara apologised.

"I-It's o-okay." Hinata smiled. "I-It's j-just..." She lowered her eyes to the ground.

"What is it?" Gaara looked down to see her blush covering her whole face, whatever it was made her blush even harder, as if she wasn't already.

"T-That w-was m-my v-very f-first k-kiss." She felt Gaara stiffen under her hold, he stepped back a little bit and looked at her down once more, shock was seen through his usual gruff features.

"I-I am... The first kiss you've had?" Gaara whispered to her, holding her face between his hands.

Hinata just nodded in response, not trusting her voice to say anything else. Gaara leaned down and, once more, captured her lips with his. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, asking for permission, to which she granted. His tongue entwined with her fiercely, while Hinata, inexperience, could only hold on to his arm to support herself and try to keep up with him. Gaara wasted no time, he let one hand glide through her hair while the other stayed on her waist and brought them together more.

The two stayed like that for serval minutes more until Hinata had to pull away for breath. Her chest heaved as she quickly tried to regain her breath again. She looked at Gaara as she did, he was staring at her with admiration.

"That was something." Gaara chuckled, tucking a loose strain of her hair behind her ear.

"Y-Yes..." Hinata Squeaked, that was more than something.

The sky above them roared and spitted, as the dark clouds were brought together and rain poured from the sky. Hinata gasp as the rain poured down on her, drenching her clothes.

Gaara wasn't partially fond of the rain, but he never carried an umbrella, not only that but he was only wearing a single singlet. Looking down at Hinata, he grabbed her hand in his again and they both headed out of the park in search of shelter.

* * *

"Ino." Sasuke called through the large office, setting down the black umbrella he carried in his car on the pot-plant next to the door.

He walked through the doors that lead to hers and his office, but found no blonde woman.

"Ino!" He called again.

He could hear the shuffling of the papers in the storage room, and then a faint sigh. He watched as the blonde woman carried a big stack of pink and blue papers.

"Yes, Sasuke." She said through gritted teeth.

"I need you to do something for me." He fiddled with his wet coat and flung it on one of the chairs in front of her _small_ desk.

"You mean I am not already doing something for you, _right now_?" she mocked, "Why don't _you_ help me and grab some of these heavy papers!" She screeched when the stack of papers wobbled in her hands.

Sasuke groaned, but he grabbed the top half of the papers, "Where are they going?" He said, boredom evident in his voice.

"Where do you think?" she clicked her tongue, "To _your_ office." She shook her head and pushed past him.

"We really need to go through some rules of respect, Ino." He eyed her as he followed her into his office.

"Rules of respect? I had to _ask_ you for help. Tell me," She put down the stack of papers on his rather _large_ desk and put her hands on her hips, "Were was the r _espect_ there?" she grumbled lowly under her breath.

"Jesus, what happened to you while I was gone." Sasuke shook his head and walked over to his desk to check out what the papers were, putting his stack next to hers.

"Well if you must know. My boyfriend cheated on me with some bitch, so I got back at him and slept with someone else." She crossed her arms of her and looked outside the window, it was pouring rain out there, the clouds black and meek, it was a wonder there wasn't any lightening yet.

"You woman are strange." Sasuke grumbled under his breath, he shook his head when the woman glared outside his window.

"What'd you want me to do?" She snapped, looking at him.

"I need you to find me some more Information about the girl, Hinata." he sighed, he grabbed the paper that had the clubs finance information and began to sign what need to be signed.

"I told you, I can not find the girl without a proper identification." Ino shook her head. "Sakura might of given me her number but she was in no position to give me what she _looked_ like."

"I do." Sasuke grumbled as he looked at the numbers.

"Do you?" Ino's eyebrows perked up.

"Yes." He nodded, he then left the papers on his desk momentarily and moved over to his computer, "I will send you the footage of Gaara and Hinata at that... at that place called _knifes café_ or _café knifes_ , I don't know but there is some good footage of them both, and you can see the girl clearly." He typed in a few things in his computer and then sent the link.

"How did you get the footage?" She questioned.

"I saw them both today, it seems they went on a date much quicker then we thought." He laughed as he remembered how protective Gaara was towards Hinata.

"They were on a date? Huh, I thought by the way she was talking that it would take a while for her to muster up the courage to even call him." Ino shook her head, "So you were there spying?"

"Observing, more likely." He growled, "It appeared they were finishing their date, but when I appeared they seemed to want to continue it."

"Well, it seems your a charm." Ino mocked.

"Just get back to work." He yelled.

"Alright, alright, on it." Ino waved her hand and began to walk out the room.

"And Ino!" He called out to her, she turned around and looked at him, one hand on the door handle, "Call Gaara for me. Tell him... I need him for one of my missions." he smirked when her face widen in shock.

"W-Why? you said they wanted to continue their date. Why stop it now?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because, I need him." He shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to give anymore information away.

Ino said nothing, turning around she breathed out and went about her duties for Sasuke.

* * *

"A-Aren't y-you c-cold?" Hinata asked, they were hiding under the bus shelter a block away from her house, the rain was pouring really hard and neither of the two had an umbrella.

"I'm okay." He shrugged, keeping one arm around her waist, "Aren't you?"

"I-I'm f-fine." She smiled up at him, she was shivering from the cold and Gaara knew.

"Usually I have a jumper." He began, "But I thought it would be warm." He looked up to the darkening sky, black clouds lingering.

"I-I t-thought s-so t-too." Hinata agreed.

The both of them stood in there with their arms wrapped around the other as they watched the downpour of the rain, it was cold, they agreed, but they both were granting body heat to the other.

Their silence, however, was cut short with the loud ringing of Gaara's phone.

Reaching into his back pocket, Gaara grumbled at his phone but answered anyway, "Hello?" He growled to the person on the other end. "Hmmhmm." He mumbled, looking quite bored with the person he was talking with.

Hinata watched him as he slowly took his arm from her and straighten it by his side. She was a little dishearten to have his arm away from her shoulder, but hugged herself as she watched him talking in the phone.

"He wants me to what?" He narrowed his eyes at the speaker, glaring into his phone, "Can't he get someone else, I am busy." He looked to Hinata from the corner of his eyes, she was staring at him too.

The person on the other said something to make him sigh in defeat, "He better pay me double for this." He growled, angrily hitting the end button and shoving his phone back in his pocket. He turned his full attention back to Hinata, sighing when he saw the understanding, "It seems I have a job to do for Sasuke, the one we met earlier."

Hinata nodded, "I-I u-understand." she played with her thumbs, "H-Hanabi m-must b-be w-worried a-about m-me a-anyway. I-I's r-raining a-and g-getting l-late." she pulled her cardigan tighter to her body.

"We should go out again some other time." he looked up to the sky again, he didn't really want to leave Hinata out in the rain, she isn't that far from home but he felt he should at least walk her home, "I should walk you home." he suggested.

"N-No." She shook her head, "H-Hansuke w-will b-be w-waiting f-for m-me. H-He t-thought I-I w-was g-going o-out w-with S-Sakura. I-it w-will g-give h-him a-a h-heat a-attack I-if I-I w-walk h-home w-with a-a b-boy. P-Plus, y-you h-have t-to g-go t-to w-work n-now." She smiled.

 _Always smiling_. Gaara thought, "I don't mind." he shook his head.

"I-It's q-quite a-alright." She nodded her head.

"Well..." He leaned closer to her, "If you insist." He captured her lips once again, but it was only a quick one, he was still trying to get over the fact that he was the first kiss. Hinata giggled like a school girl as she watched him straighten up and bolt out of the buses' shelter, and then down the street to wherever he was working.

Hinata stayed there for a couple moments more as she watched the disappearing red-head. She watched as he ran as if he was a professional athlete, his arms in perfect movement with the other, his muscles contracting and flexing under the wet. She was like a giddy school girl.

Realising that she, too, needed to get out of the rain, she pulled her cardigan over her head and, like Gaara, bolted out of the bus shelter and ran down the street to her house.

* * *

"Hinata!" Hansuke howled, Hinata was soaked through the bone, her hair was matted and clung to her forehead, her clothes defined her curvy body and the light make-up she wore was running down her face, "What on earth happened to you?" He questioned.

"I-I w-was c-caught I-in t-the r-rain." Hinata stammered, she was freezing from the cold, and she wondered how Gaara felt.

"Oh, Hinata." Hansuke shook his head, "Come, come. I will help." He ushered her to upstairs.

"Hinata!" Hanabi yelled from the top of the stairs, seeing her elder sister all wet and shivering, she bolted down the stairs and smiled at Hansuke, "I will help Hinata, you can do that knitting thing you were doing." she offered.

Hansuke gave a questionable look, but nonetheless, he shrugged his shoulders, "Okay." He patted Hinata on the shoulder and walked off down the hall.

Hinata gave a sigh of release, but realised Hanabi was giving her an evil smile.

"You must tell me _everything_." She pulled her elder sister up the stairs eagerly, and the two giggled like two school girls, well at least one of them still was.

* * *

Gaara looked around the place he was in, it was an abandoned warehouse. It was fairly large, more so it was deserted with almost next to nothing furniture, save the two or three chairs that laid scattered in the middle of the room, however, it was quiet.

Too quiet.

He sticked to the shadows as he looked for any signs of human life in the room. He could hear the loud thundering of the lightening, and the padding of rain falling on the tin roof. The windows in the room were cracked and broken, mould starting growing in the walls and cracked floor.

His hair was matted to his forehead, it prickled his wet skin. Beads of wet rain that still lingered ran down his back and in his already soaked T-shirt. In his hand, however, he held a sharp and shiny object. He held it tightly in his palms, waiting for any moment for someone to pounce on him, but he would be ready.

Suddenly, with blinding speed. four men came of out hiding with guns in their hands, shooting at him. Gaara, however, was quick and smirked as he dodged the bullets all with perplexing speed. He quickly attacked the man closers to him and knife him in the shoulder, making him drop the gun.

Gaara quickly picked up the gun and shot him dead. He then moved on to the others and shot them each in different, but fatal, spots. Blood splattered all over the ground, almost like a puddle of death. He then heard the great havening of the warehouse door open and saw his blonde friend come in, with his own gun in hand.

"I see you started without me, brother." He laughed at all the dead bodies on the ground, but then he pointed his gun like a pro and shot a man up in the balcony, "Looks like there are more coming to play." Naruto smirked as the two cleared out the warehouse.

* * *

"I see yours two did the job." Sasuke clarified, he was leaning back on his chair, lounging with his feet on the table, smiling as the both of them were covered in sweat and blood.

"Hm." Gaara nodded his head.

"You know it!" Naruto smiled brightly, giving a toothy grin.

"I expect we will be paid handsomely." Gaara said.

"Of course." Sasuke leaned further on his chair and opened one of the drawers beside him. He pulled out a large sack of money for the both of them, "I always take care of my friends.'

Naruto gave a loud snort but took the money regardless. Gaara picked up his share and flipped through the notes.

"It's all there boys." Sasuke leaned back in his chair again and closed his eyes.

The men in the room both nodded when their share of the money was distributed evenly. Gaara put his share in his pocket, while Naruto put his in a bag he was carrying with him.

"Tell me." Sasuke began, chuckling, "Did they suffer as they should of?"

"They are dwelt with, that is all you need to know." Gaara put his hands in his pocket and began to walk out of the room, Naruto following behind.

"I suppose." He chuckled again, "Oi, Gaara!" Sasuke called.

"Hm." He turned around to look at Sasuke.

"I hope you had a good time with Hinata." He smiled, brushing aside the stacks of paper work on his desk.

Gaara shook his head as he walked out of the office.

* * *

"Sasuke's taking an interest in Hinata." Naruto said, walking beside his red-haired friend.

"Hm." Gaara acknowledged.

"I would be careful." He warned.

"I know." he sighed, he still wasn't wearing a jacket and the cold wind outside wasn't helping with that fact.

"Well." Naruto started, "I best be off, need another gal to warm my sheets tonight." he winked at his friend and gave a wave goodbye, bolting off to the opposite direction.

Gaara looked up to the dark sky, it had stopped raining at some point. But all he could see with the pitch black sky was the pearl-eyed girl's black hair. _Hinata_. He thought, with a half smile he disappeared into the night with the days event fresh in his mind.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter is acceptable, I worked a little bit harder for this chapter. And as the title says, Gaara is a Bad Boy. :)**

 **I did try not to make the scene with just Gaara so much gruesome.**


	11. It started with a mission

**I have edited previous chapters, and I'm pretty sure spelling mistakes have been fixed, though if they are still** **not fixed, please do tell me. R/R.**

* * *

The last month for both Hinata and Gaara had flown by fast. Each day they would talk on the phone, although it was mostly filled with soft whispers and long silence, they just both enjoyed the others presence. So much so, that Hinata would take very long walks to the dojo where Gaara was often found at. Although she wasn't as brave or daring enough to walk in and see Gaara, she would often see a small glimpse of him either walking in or out of the dojo, of course, she would duck behind a bush or pole as so he wouldn't see her, he would, however, often look back as if he _did_. She would mentally kick herself for being so foolish.

Gaara was the same as he always had been, yet he was different. He was still his grouchy self, he still frowned and rolled his eyes at his blonde friend and other members in the dojo, he was, however, a lot less violent and just a _tad_ bit nicer, he wouldn't shove people out of his way as much or glare daggers, providing no one had done something to provoke him. He enjoyed Hinata's company as much as she did, and she was making him feel something other than hatred.

He smirked when he thought of how she would come to the dojo every day and hide as quickly as possible before he could see her.

But he did.

He _always_ saw her. He might of once thought of it pathetic and weak but, with her, somehow, he didn't think of her as weak or pathetic. She was an odd sort of character, shy and very timid, though she wasn't as weak as she probably would of thought of herself.

The phone calls with her told him so.

She told him of how, living with a rich family, she was often taken care of with maids or nannies, her mother died some point after the little demon, Hanabi, was born. Hansuke was the latest addition to the many care takers both of the girls have had. Her father, naturally, overseas on a business trip to some foreign country. Of course, Hinata being the oldest, was expected to take over her father's place and be the next head of the business. Recently, however, he had resigned Hinata's role and was going hand over the business to her little sister instead. Surprisingly, Hinata found not fault nor resentment with this decision. She accepted it.

That was what made her strong in his eyes.

Sitting on the cool bench on the wall opposite to the lockers, he wiped his forehead with his damp towel and stretched his legs in front of him, enjoying the blood rushing to his legs.

Of course, he had told her some things of his life, though, like many people, he left out the things he knew she wouldn't be able to stomach. He told her he didn't have a fortunate up bringing, like her, his mother died when he was very young, well as she was giving birth to him, he did have older siblings, though he hasn't spoken to them since he moved halfway cross the country in order to get away from his abusive father, he used to fight as a young boy and the dojo is what saved him from getting into the wrong crowd, Naruto is the one who saved him from an incident a while ago and is the reason why he had found out about the dojo and, also, he works another job to make ends meat.

Though he never told her what the incident was or where he worked, she never probed to far if he left out a few details.

He was very grateful.

There was somethings in his life that he just could not and would not ever speak about ever again, such as his father or... Yashamaru. Especially his work.

He killed people for a living.

He killed.

He killed because he had no choice of it. Sasuke made sure of that. He was barely scrapping by, he only ever had enough to pay rent and get food for both Shukaku and himself, but that was it, even then he barely had enough food for either of them. He couldn't afford new shoes he desperately needed, he couldn't afford new clothes or furniture. Although it was a shady neighbourhood and crappy apartment, the rent was what always costed him.

If he wanted more money then he would have to work _more_ for Sasuke. And he didn't want that, working at the secret down town fight club was bad enough, but having to clear out entire buildings filled with Sasuke's enemies and killing them was worse.

Hinata didn't have to know.

"Gaara!" Naruto said, he was leaning his shoulder on the doorway, towel resting behind his neck.

"Hm." Gaara nodded, looking towards him.

"Sasuke called..." He sighed.

He was needed again.

He sighed, "What does he want?" He asked, looking away to stare at the lockers again.

"Down town, tonight." Naruto pushed himself off the wall and walked over to sit beside the red-head, "If you were rich and lived outta here I would recommend you to say no... But you aren't rich and you aren't moving outta this shit hole anytime soon."

Gaara nodded, "Hm." he crossed his arms over his chest, "Your point?"

"Hinata." He nudged him in the arm.

He sighed, "No I haven't told her... I can't tell her what I do just to get by."

"She will figured it someday. They always do." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Hm." He closed his eyes, "What has gotten into you? You seem to be giving me advice on girls a lot lately, should I be worried or happy? Was that pink-harpy of yours able to change the _almighty_ Naruto into a _good man_?" Gaara scoffed.

"Hell no!" He shook his damp head, "I haven't spoken to her since I fucked her." He laughed.

"Thought as much.."

"I've just know you far longer then you'd like to admit, I understand your past just as much as anyone else... Love doesn't come easy for people such as yourself." He looked at his friend.

"Love doesn't come to me at all." He cranked his neck.

"Maybe, maybe not. She'd probably be a good fuck." He chuckled.

Gaara punched him in the gut, which resulted in a loud 'Hmf' from the blonde. He smirked and then he got up from the bench and threw his damp towel at the blonde.

"I'm off." He said, not looking back at his blonde friend.

"And leave me to close up, _again_!" He roughly gripped the towel over his head and threw it on the ground.

"Yep." Gaara nodded and continued to walk outside the dojo, hearing the faint whine of his blonde friend behind him.

He had to go when Sasuke called, he didn't have a choice, or else he would pay the price.

* * *

Hinata waited outside the dojo. Today was going to be the day. She was going to finally have the guts to walk past the pole she often hid herself from and see Gaara.

Today was going to be the day.

Hinata had prepared herself all day with Hanabi. She got up early to have a shower and, with the help of her little sister, was dressed to impress. She wore a purple cardigan with a black single and blue skinny jeans with black sandals. Wasn't her first reference but Hanabi had just insisted.

Hinata sighed.

She took a deep breath, eyes closed and arms held up to her chest. She really wanted to see Gaara again. After their first date at the ice-cream shop, Gaara had been extremely busy and wasn't able to meet up with her other than for her to see him at the dojo.

Of course, she did _see_ him, well, more like she would hid behind a pole the moment she saw him, she was too timid to actually go up to him. Of course, he would ask if she would like to see him at the dojo and watch him train, she would stand outside the dojo often and debate whether or not she would go in.

She never did go in.

She was pretty sure Gaara knew what was going on and was probably laughing at how ridiculous she really was, though, he never did say anything to her on the phone.

Opening her eyes she saw Gaara walk outside with his old and worn-out slacks and shoes with no top on.

He must of been done with training.

Taking another deep breath, she expected him to turn left to where his home was, which then she would ran after him and demand another date, well, at least offer him a dinner date. Today, however, he turned right instead. Narrowing her brows, she dumbly stood on the concrete footpath as she watched his back walk to the completely opposite way he usually would go home.

She would know, she often watched him.

 _Stalked him_.

Shaking her head, she decided to follow him. Looking left and right on the opposite streets, she quickly ran across the road before a car could come speeding past. Today, it seemed, he hadn't seen her, or at least she _hoped_ he didn't.

Keeping a fair distance towards between the two, Hinata started to mentally slapped herself for being so silly. Now was her chance, she could run up to him right now and ask him if he would like to go on a dinner date with her and maybe walk around the city. And yet, here she was stalking him just as the sun was beginning to set.

Where was he going other than home?

She wondered if he had something important tonight that she might be interfering and that she should turn back now so she wouldn't embarrass either herself or him. Letting out a sad sigh, she was about to turn around when she saw Gaara walk down the end of a street into a building with a tall musclier man standing in front of the door. Both Gaara and the man exchange knowing looks and the man let Gaara in without a moment thoughts.

Hinata twiddled her fingers.

Should she go in? Or should turn around like she was doing before and go home. No, Hanabi told her she wasn't allowed back until she had at least spoken to Gaara, but where had he gone into? was it club? Was he meeting up with someone important? Was he in trouble? God, she hated thinking that.

Was he seeing someone else?

Hinata's heart ached.

She shook her head. No, he wouldn't. He told her himself he hated cheaters and liars, he wouldn't do it to her. Taking another deep breath, she mentally prepared herself.

She had her answer.

Bringing the cardigan closer to her body, she walked down the end of the street Gaara was seen and walked up to the musclier guy. He was taller than she expected, more _scarier_ and brooder. He held no smile when she walked up to him nor did her offer her a polite greeting, he just stared at her.

"U-Um, h-hello..." She greeted the tall man.

The tall man just nodded.

"U-Um, m-may I-I p-please g-go i-in?" She asked.

He still said nothing.

"U-Um..." Hinata trailed off.

"Hinata!" Hinata turned around to see a raven headed man next to a blonde woman.

"Hello." The blonde woman greeted.

"U-Um, h-hello." Hinata greeted back.

"Hinata... This is Ino, my secretary." He introduced the blonde woman, she was wearing a sexy grey business suit that hugged her curves in just the right places and sexy black stockings with black shoes.

"We've spoke on the phone, actually." Ino walked up to Hinata and took her hand in hers, "Sasuke is a big grout, isn't he?" She winked at the confused girl.

"Ino..." Sasuke warned.

She waved her hand, "No harm, Sasuke." She looked at her boss.

Sasuke sighed, "J, please let the young girl and us in."

He didn't take his eyes off her, nor did he say anything, he stepped aside and let them through. Ino quickly grabbed the poor girl by the arm and lead her through the doors before she had a chance to say 'thank you'.

It was then Hinata could smell the strong stench of alcohol and cigarettes. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and held her breath for a moment.

"The atmosphere here isn't clean, I am afraid." Ino said, having reading her mind, she tapped her own nose, "After a while you get used to the smell and forget it is there all together." She laughed, looking back at Sasuke, who had a smirk on his own features.

Ino frowned deeply.

Hinata let out a breath but almost coughed when she smelt the scent stronger then before. She looked at Ino who was frowning deeply, "I-Is t-there s-something w-wrong?" She asked.

Ino looked at her, "Hm?" her eyes brighten when see looked at her, "Oh heavens! Everything is just peachy" She hugged her cheek to Hinata's.

Hinata's eyes widen at such closeness with the blonde woman, she wasn't as nearly as close with her own sister or even Sakura.

"U-Um..." Hinata began, tearing herself from the other woman's cheek and settled with her holding onto her own arm, "I-I've c-came t-to s-see-"

"Gaara?" The blonde interrupted her, Hinata nodded her head, "Why! That is just where we are going, too!" Ino laughed. "But we have to let him finish his business first before we can see him." She gripped the young girls arm to steer her away from the hallway they were walking down into another hall.

"No." Sasuke finally said after a period of long silence.

"Hm?" Ino questioned, she held a tight grip on Hinata's arm.

He offered her his arm, "Why don't we see Gaara now?" Sasuke raised an brow and moved closer to Hinata.

"O-Oh..." Hinata timidly grabbed his arm and she was roughly ripped from Ino's grasp into Sasuke's.

"Sasuke!" Ino cut in.

"This way." Sasuke ignored Ino and walked down the narrow hall.

She could hear the music much louder, the music was drumming in her ears. She could clearly smell the spilled alcohol and sweat of the others in the room, when she came down the end of the hall she could see hundreds, no thousands of people sitting with others on small tables that held their glasses and cigarettes and in the middle of the table was money.

 _Money_.

She couldn't hear anything but the loud roaring of the crowd, smoke littered the room like a thick coat of a blanket. When her eyes and nose adjusted to the smell and loud shouting, Hinata's eyes was trained into the middle of the room.

Gaara.

His back was turned away from her as he leaned on the red ropes, she could see the ripples in his back and muscles that adorned him, he was still top-less and wore his old slacks and shoes, although he had white bandages around his knuckles. He cranked his neck as the music changed and became louder, on the other side of the ring a fairly large man walked up to the ring, pulled the rope, and fling-shot himself onto the ring.

Gaara didn't seemed at all too faze, in fact he seemed pleased.

Hinata held her breath as the referee introduced the two appointments, the large man was named large Triple XXX while Gaara was named Red sand.

She shivered.

She saw the referee lean in towards Gaara and whispered something into his ear, Gaara nodded but his eyes were trained on the large man.

"Gaara is my best man, he is a brilliant fighter. He is the top man tonight, there is a hefty price on him for winning!" Sasuke shouted over the roaring crowd, they were still nearest to the door, so she could still hear him clearly.

The bell went and Gaara pushed himself off the ropes into the middle of the ring where the large man was waiting. At first, Gaara held his fist up and danced around him, while the man started to throw the first few punches, which Gaara all dodged with ease.

Hinata played with the loose strings on the bottom of her cardigan, she was nervous just watching the fight and even more so when Gaara looked so small compared to the other one.

He looked puny.

"He will be alright, he always is. It will be over soon, just watch." Sasuke leaned into towards Hinata's ear, Hinata jumped a little and looked at Sasuke, he nudged his head towards the ring.

Large Triple XXX was beginning to tire out, he was getting sloppy with his punches and he was puffing for breath. Gaara smirked.

He was more than ready.

Throwing himself at the bigger guy, he threw punch after punch until Large Triple XXX was beaten till a bloody pulp. Hinata had to look away from the scene, her stomach couldn't handle it.

Who was this Gaara?

This wasn't the man she really liked was it? Maybe Hansuke was right, he was nothing but trouble. Hinata shook her head, no. She was just being silly, Gaara had another job. Granted, he didn't tell her what it was, maybe this was it, illegal fighting down town.

After Gaara was done beating the man bloody, he stood up, his once white bandages dripping with blood, he raised his fist as quite a number of people from the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Come with me." Sasuke whispered in her ear, making her tear her eyes from Gaara to Sasuke. He lightly tugged her away from the doorway, loud applauses and cheers filled the air as Hinata was steered away from the room.

* * *

Gaara tore his bandages from his hands and threw them in the garbage bin on his way to Sasuke's office. He had won another match, which of course, was a given. He was victories, he triumphed.

Gaara stretched his hands and cracked his knuckles as he neared Sasuke's office, Ino was standing outside, nibbling on the end of her finger nails as if she was agitated.

She whipped her head around as she saw Gaara coming, "Gaara!" She rasped.

He gave curt nod and walked into the room before Ino could stop him.

* * *

"Hinata!" Gaara whispered, his brows narrowed in confusion, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" He asked. she was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Sasuke.

Naruto was right, girls always find out.

"I-I w-was... I-I w-wanted t-to-"

"She wanted to see you, of course, Gaara." Sasuke cut in, he had a glass of whiskey in one hand. He outstretched his hand, "Care to join us?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes dangerously, he walked over to the chair beside Hinata and sat down, not taking his eyes of Sasuke even once.

"How long have you been here, Hinata?" He glanced at the girl next to him.

"I-I... I-I s-saw y-you f-fight..." She twiddled with her fingers.

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment, then he opened again and looked at Hinata. "I am sorry." He said.

"The almighty Gaara apologies to a girl." Sasuke laughed, "Isn't this a sight..." He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Gaara glared at the raven-haired man.

"What do I want? Hm, that is a very good question, Gaara. I want a lot of things." Sitting in his chair, he put his glass down and looked at Gaara. "I simple couldn't let poor Hinata stand alone in the middle of the street where a bastard could come by and stanch Hinata right under your nose, now could I?" He laughed.

"So?" He questioned.

"So I thought, a life for a life." He smirked.

Hinata gasped and held onto her jacket tighter, damn Hanabi for making her wear this outfit.

"So then. What are you proposing." Gaara asked again.

"I want more jobs for you to do." He grabbed the glass again and drowned the rest of the contents.

"No." Gaara scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Well, you have to... Or else..." He pulled a gun underneath his desk and pointed it at Hinata, "Hinata's life will be the one taken."

Hinata started to shake. Hansuke _was_ right.

Gaara growled, looking to the shivering girl beside him, he only had one choice. "What jobs do you need me to do..." Gaara said through gritted teeth.

"Well, more of the jobs I have been giving you." He smirked, putting the gun down, "I must say, I am quite surprised you agreed so easily."

"... I will do it... For Hinata." He looked at the shaking girl beside him, mouthing the words 'I am sorry'.

"On one condition." He said.

"Another condition?" Gaara growled.

"Yes, another condition." He nodded his head.

"What?" Gaara sneered.

"Hinata must be with you on the missions."

"No!" Gaara shouted.

"Well you see..." He opened his palms, "You kind of have to... Hinata's life is in your hands right now..."

Gaara looked at Hinata, she was shaking like a fragile leaf. Not once did she look up to see him.

"...Alright... But she needs protection, she isn't cable of what I am able to do..." He reluctantly agreed.

"Why of course... That is why you are going to train her." He smirked.

"T-Train m-me?" Hinata questioned, she whipped her head up to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Yes... If you are do to do what I want Gaara to do, you must be trained." He poured the whiskey bottle next to him into his glass and took another sip.

"W-What d-do y-you d-do G-Gaara?" Hinata looked towards him.

His eyes were close and his head bent, he didn't want to look her in the eyes if he told her. He could just see the disappointment already.

"He kills people, of course." Sasuke answered.

* * *

 **I am terribly sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter, R/R.**


	12. The harsh reality

**Hope you like this one**

* * *

Hinata's eyes were wide in disbelieve.

He kills people

 _He_ kills people.

Hinata took a deep breath and swallowed hardly. It couldn't be real, it just couldn't. Sure, Gaara had a hard life from what she heard, and she knew he was a fighter. But what she didn't know was that he was _paid_ to be a fighter, to in fight in an illegal, or she presumed, fight club.

Slowly, and very timidly, she turned her head to look at Gaara. His once pale skin was covered in thick blood from head to toe, the blood dripped from his bangs, which, she suddenly notice seemed to stain his hair the very colour of blood. His pants were ripped and wet from sweat and blood, even his shoes, which still had the trade-mark holes and dirt caked on them, were drenching with blood, too.

His brood shoulders were shaking when she looked at him, his eyes wide and full of rage. She cowered in fright and turned her head away from him.

"Sasuke..." Gaara clenched his teeth. "You will pay for this!" He ripped his gaze from Hinata's and glared at him.

"Hm." Sasuke licked his bottom lip, leaning on his elbows on his desk, "I believe it will be _you_ that will pay." Sasuke laughed.

Gaara growled and leaned over to pick up the glass in front him to throw at Sasuke when the door flung open.

"Boys!" Ino clicked her tongue and shook her head at the scene in front of her.

Sasuke was leaning back in his chair, holding his stomach as he laughed. Gaara was standing with a glass in his hand in an attempt to throw at Sasuke. Whilst Hinata was cowered in her chair, with her eyes tightly closed and her hands clasped together in a tight knot.

She shook her head.

Men.

"I believe the meeting is settled, gentlemen." She glared at both of the males.

Sasuke looked to Ino, suddenly, becoming all serious again, he regarded Gaara again. "Ensure she is ready for the next time we meet." Nodding his head, he got up from his desk and walked over to the blonde woman. "I think I'm in need of a woman's touch tonight." He smirked and grabbed Ino by the waist.

She hit his chest with the back of her hand, "Not even in your dreams." She whipped her head around and walked out of the room.

Sasuke laughed and looked towards the two figures in the room, "Oh Hinata?" He called.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to look towards Sasuke.

"We're going to have lots of fun." He smirked at Gaara, "I promise." He laughed once more and walked out into the hall in search of his secretary.

It was just Gaara and Hinata left in the room.

The air between the two was thick and full of tension. The silence was deafening, the loud pounding of the music from below the floor was vibrating against the walls and floor.

He didn't know what to say.

She didn't know how to feel.

"Hinata..." Gaara began.

Her shoulders shook, she didn't know if she could meet his eyes.

"I..." He trailed off.

She thought he was going to apologies again.

"You weren't supposed to be involved." He stared blankly at the wall towards him; a few stolen artworks were hanging behind Sasuke's desk, artwork he had stolen. "I promise, however." He looked to the shaken girl beside him.

She finally gained the courage to look at him.

"I will protect you."

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed.

It was 2 in the morning; Gaara had dropped her off a little while ago. The air between the two was filled with silence once they left. Not a word was said after what he said to her. She was modified.

Hansuke was right.

He was a bad boy.

A bad person.

She shivered in thought of what Sasuke had in store for her. She knew Gaara would have to train her, in what, however, she did not know.

She lay down on her bed; her hair was sprawled all over her pillow, creating an angelic illusion. She sighed, she was scared. Petrified.

And yet the idea all the same excited her. A sick and disgusting side, which she was terrible to admit.

All her life had she been the good one, the _golden_ child. And yet, in her father's eyes, she was still a disappointment, Nothing she ever did was enough to please her father. An A+ in her school report, a trophy in her after school club activities, which she worked hard for through sweat and blood, a scholarship to collage or even an invitation to the most supreme collages was still not enough for her father.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

She was a weak pathetic fool.

Only she was to blame for the situation she was in. If she hadn't of been so stupid or naïve and just _spoken_ to Gaara before she had followed him to the club, she wouldn't be in the situation she is now currently in.

Looking at the clock once more, 2:15AM, she closed her eyes and rolled over to look outside her window.

She had to meet Gaara at the old park tomorrow.

And she wasn't sure if she was more excited or scared.

* * *

Gaara sat on the mattress on the floor, Shukaku laid at the end of his bed, sleeping peacefully.

He shook his head.

Stupid dog.

The moon was shiny and full; it illuminated through the skyscraper window of his and shined brightly in the tiny apartment.

His head was full of taunting thoughts.

Hinata.

The precise Hinata of his.

She was afraid, he could he tell. It was so plain to see. She couldn't hide much from him, or anyone. He couldn't blame her. The work he does is a dangerous one, not for a timid girl like Hinata.

She is so pure.

So innocent.

Gaara gripped his head.

It was the voices again. They never left. They are always there. Always watching.

Sasuke did this to him.

He knew

Sasuke was taunting him again. He knew that if he added Hinata in the mix he wouldn't be able to contain himself any longer. Fighting is what contained him.

Fidgeting with the pockets of his pants, he ruffled through till he found what he was looking. Finding it, he flipped the case of his phone and redialled.

The phone rang a couple of times before the person on the other end answered.

"Hello..." a groggy voice answered.

"It's happening again..." Gaara winced.

* * *

Hinata woke up bright and early that morning. She showered, brushed her teeth and hair and walked down to breakfast. It seemed as if last night was all but a bad dream to Hinata, as if it was just something to be forgotten. However, it was not so.

Glancing down nervously at her cereal, she bit her lip to calm her nerves. It was only an hour before she had to leave to meet up with Gaara. She slowly and timidly finished her cereal, never once looking up at the maids walking past.

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked up to see her sister bearing down at her, eyes hitched up and hand underneath her chin as If in thought.

"Y-yes?" She answered, feeling nervous under her sister's gaze.

"Are you okay?"

 _Are you okay?_

 _Are you okay?_

 _Am I okay? I haven't even thought of that myself._ Hinata thought in despair, she shook her head.

She smiled brightly, "O-of c-course I-I a-am" Waving her hand as if it was nothing.

Arching her brow once more, Hanabi shrugged her shoulders, "If you say so." She said coolly, taking a piece of buttered toast and heading out into the lounge area, presumably to watch cartoons.

Hinata gave a slight sigh of relive, then, leaving her bowl of cereal on the table, she walked out of the kitchen with her head bent down and walked out the front door.

She needed to go to the old park first before she met Gaara.

She needed to clear her head before she did.

She needed confrontation.

She needed her _sanity_.

* * *

Hinata arrived at the park first, for that much she was grateful for. She sat on the warm, and what still was around, grass which was for the first time in, probably forever, which was not muddy or wet.

She waited in the precise spot Gaara had described to her, or at least in the general area he wished her to be. She did not want to disappoint, thus she arrived early and in the exact spot she was asked. Whatever Sasuke had in store for her, she would do in order to make Gaara and Sasuke happy.

More importantly, she wanted to _live_.

Mindlessly, she started to draw in the dirt, at first little stick figures, but then she began drawing homes and cars and little things little stick figures, she giggled, needed.

Oblivious to the looming figure behind her, a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Hinata shrieked and put a hand to her chest as she jumped away from the person behind her.

"It's okay." A soft voice answered.

Hinata looked back and saw red.

"G-Gaara…" She let out a little breath, "Y-you S-Sacred m-me."

 _You haven't seen anything yet._ He shook his head, "You need to be more careful." He growled, not intending to sound as harsh as he did.

"W-what?" Hinata questioned, dusting herself off and standing up. He sounded and looked different to her today, more intimating.

"If Sasuke wants you to do the job I do, then you are going have to be less timid." He crossed his arms, "And we are to start by losing that stutter." He added.

"O-okay." She smiled.

"No." He shook his head, "No stutter when you answer me." His eyes seem to drill holes in her body; she couldn't stand to look at his demeaning eyes as he looked at her.

 _He probably thinks I am weak._ She cried, she wanted to weep so badly but she feared this new Gaara will yell at her, or worse, hurt her.

"Okay, G-Gaara." She swallowed thickly. She was a little bit offended by his harshness towards her.

"Hinata." He warned.

He didn't mean to be harsh; he didn't want to treat Hinata this way. However, desperate measure would have to be put into place. She was timid, fragile. He would just have to be harsh to get her used to the violence and pain she would see in his world. The suffering and heartache.

As hard as it was, his world was much harder. He would be damned if Hinata was caught up in his world without the strength she would need to overcome it. And he would have to be that person to do just that.

He would, of course, protect her; he would also need help in doing so. Thus, teaching and training her to be a _warrior_ would have to be the right course of action, if Sasuke has _use_ of her.

"Yes… Gaara." Bowing her head, she closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing.

He smirked, "You're learning fast."

Her voice was so much beautiful when she did not stutter.

"Now." He cleared his voice, "attack me."

The girl in front of him stirred, she jerked her head towards him and stared with her mouth wide open. Confusion written across her face.

"W-what?" She timidly replied.

"Hinata!" He yelled.

She flinched, "I'm… Sorry." She whispered.

"I said attack me…" He stepped forward, "And I mean attack me."

He moved so quick she barely blinked an eye; he was precise and calculated, like he was in the fight club, the next thing she knew she was flat on her back.

"Ow." She rubbed her elbow, he wasn't being gentle either, it would seem.

"If you want to live, you're going to have to get in touch with you aggressive side." He put out a hand for her to take, which she did so, cautiously.

Hinata bit her lip. She didn't want to do this anymore; she didn't want to do this with Gaara. He was being harsh, hurtful. She wasn't the type of girl to do this sort of thing, she was nice and gentle Hinata. Soft and sweet. Her breathe hitched.

 _That's why you're not worthy of father's company_. A voice in Hinata's head spoke. She shivered.

"I…I… Can't… Do… This." Hinata spoke slowly. She did not wish to anger Gaara further by stuttering.

He sighed, "I know…"

Tears threaten to fall from her eyes; she quickly wiped them away before Gaara could see. She did not want him to already think of her as a weak fool.

"I know… I know." He said again, "But you're in this regardless. I promised to protect you and I will. But this is the only way."

"But… why?" She sniffed.

"Because it's the only way I know how." He looked her in the eyes.

She could see anger in them, and even worry. Her breathe hitched as he walked towards her, reaching out to her, she fell into his arms. He gripped the back of her head and looked more deeply into her eyes.

He could see tears, so close to falling, yet he knew she wouldn't let one slip. Not even one.

He laughed.

Gripping her head more fiercely, he reached down and touched his lips with hers.

* * *

Naruto sat on the park bench way, way out of the sight of the two couples standing in front of him. He sat with a packet of chips in his lap and a cold Mt drew bottle resting against his thigh. He was here waiting, watching.

Gaara, of course, knew he was there. He had asked him of course.

He was worried he would do something to the poor damsel. Being a good friend he is, agreed. And boy was it a great show.

Naruto smirked as he recorded the whole show on his phone.

It would be used for ransom later.

He chuckled as Gaara gripped the young girl in his arms tighter.

"Oh Gaara, I just can't leave without you." Naruto mocked in a girlish voice.

"Hinata… I can't do the same." He then mocked in a deep 'Gaara' voice.

"Gaara… Take me." He chuckled in a hysterical manner.

And then Gaara abruptly pushed the young girl away.

"Oh fuck."

He saw the distort rage of his manner.

He was going to hurt Hinata.

Reaching under his white, crisp t-shirt he pulled out his gun.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long. But please R/R.**


	13. Steamy love

**And here's the next chapter of Bad Boy, please do enjoy.**

* * *

Hinata's eye were wide in disbelieve and pain, Gaara, who might of not been the most kindest to her before, had suddenly changed from a passionate man to a angry and, really, terrifying being in front of her.

His eyes were bloodshot, with a tint of gold, his lips over his teeth as an attempt to growl, his figure was bent downwards as he looked at her from a side angle.

 _W-what happened._ Hinata questioned as she took a step backwards.

Gaara saw the fleeing young girl and mimicked each step she took. The poor, frighten girl tried to go faster, but he was much quicker, he reached out to grab her, but her foot got caught under a rock, and she face planted on the dry grass. Hinata coughed up the dust that reached her lungs, looking behind her, she tried to escape but he caught her arm.

"Ah!" Hinata screamed as Gaara's fingers tightened around her arm. "P-please... G-Gaara... L-let m-me g-go." She closed her eyes as he brought her face level to his.

"Hinata...Hinata." He rolled her name over his lips, as if tasting it.

 _His voice... W-why is his voice different?_ Hinata thought, _This is not Gaara!_

"I want to rip you to shreds-"

"Gaara!" Hinata turned around to see non-other than the young blonde man himself, Naruto.

Gaara turned his head away from the dark beauty and looked to the blond man.

"Naruto." Gaara chuckled, "Here again!" He cracked.

Hinata finally saw the gun he was holding, pointing it with precision and comfort. He knew where to strike and when. Hinata swallowed thickly as she took deep, and slow breathes.

"G-Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"Hm?" Gaara turned his head to look at frighten girl in his arms.

"M-maybe, w-we s-should l-listen t-to N-Naruto..." She coaxed, hoping he would listen to her.

She saw his eye light up, and he laughed hysterically, his head thrown back.

"Rasa!" Naruto shouted, cocking his gun.

Gaara abruptly let Hinata go and turned his full attention to the blonde.

"Naruto..." Gaara warned.

 _Rasa?_ Hinata thought briefly, shaking her head at the questions that began to resurface.

"I'm warning you one last time...Rasa." Naruto took a step forward, "And we both know what's going to happen if you don't go back to sleep."

Gaara, or Rasa rather, gave a slight smirk and looked to Hinata. He winked and, within a blink of an eye he raced towards Naruto in an attempt to swap the gun from his hands, however, Naruto knew what he was going to do, he twirled around and knocked Gaara, Rasa, unconscious with the back of the gun, ending the slight fight between the two.

"W-what..." Hinata shook her head as she found the words difficult to say.

"Yeah..." Naruto said lazily, looking to the fragile girl in front of him, unable to find the words himself. "Well, that happened, haha." He laughed, However, Hinata only looked at him with more confusion.

Naruto coughed, "Well, you see. It's Gaara." He brought a hand to the back of his head and began to rub it frantically, "He has... He has a sort of... Multiple people going on in his head, now normally he can control it but, uh, today just wasn't his day, haha."

"O-Oh." Hinata looked to the red-head laying on the ground, reaching down to rest on her knees she gently placed a hand on the back of Gaara's head, "L-like a... M-multi p-personality d-disorder?" She questioned.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted, "That's exactly it!"

Hinata bit her lip as she felt along the back of his head for any lumps or bruises, his hair was so soft, she also noted, as she felt along and traced her fingers to his face, softly and timidly, she brought his head to rest on her thigh and looked at his rather peaceful face.

"D-Do y-you k-know w-when h-he'll w-wake u-up?" She looked up at Naruto, he was standing awkwardly with his hand behind his head.

"In an hour or so." He shrugged, "I guess we better take him back to his apartment."

 _Apartment?_ Hinata's eyes light up at the prospect.

She was going to see his apartment. It filled her with such joy she never knew of, but also fear. She was going to Gaara's apartment without his consent, granted he is unconscious and the best thing to do is take him home, but he hasn't _directly_ asked her to go to his apartment. Hinata shrunk into her shoulders as she debated where she head.

"Well, up you go!" Naruto lifted Gaara up and rested him on his shoulders, "I don't think he would like it too much if I carried him bridal style." Naruto winked at Hinata and laughed, then he nudged his head in the opposite direction Hinata had come previously and started walking in the direction of Gaara's house.

Hinata stayed in her position as she debated whether or not she should follow the blond or go home.

"I'm pretty sure Gaara has a dog." Naruto called from over his shoulder.

She ran up and ran after them both.

* * *

Hinata looked around her surroundings, the old crooked buildings with smashed windows and child running barefoot and splashing in the puddles, loose woman out looking and catcalling for men. Strange and terrifying men looting stores or sitting out in the curb with drinks and cigarettes in hand.

This was one dodgy neighbourhood.

Hinata stuck close to Naruto, who seemed oblivious to the frighten girl next to him, he was humming a tone to himself and swinging along with the beat, completely forgetting Hinata all together. It wasn't till Hinata bumped into him did he realise the young girl was with him.

"Oh crap!" He groaned, "I completely forget you were with me! damn it, we would of gone the back way!" He whined to himself, taking the young girl by the hand and leading her into an alleyway.

 _He thinks this is much safer!_ Hinata's eyes widen and held onto one of Gaara's hand that was swinging around Naruto's back. She was much more scared here then she was out in the open. Hinata shirked when she heard a growl behind her.

"A-ah, N-Naruto?" Hinata looked behind her, "I-I t-think t-there's s-something b-behind us?"

"Hm?" Naruto stopped and looked around.

Suddenly a four legged creature jumped out of its hiding place and prance on Hinata, making her fall to the wet ground.

"Shukaku!" Naruto shouted, the large dog looked at Naruto and then the young girl underneath him, he edged his head sideways and proceeded to give big, wet licks all over Hinata's face. Hinata giggled over how rough and wet the larger dog's tongue was.

"Yeah, yeah, she's a girl, a nice girl. Now get off her!" Naruto shooed Shukaku with his foot and brought a hand down for Hinata to reach, "His not a bad dog, just very protective of his master's things, especially Gaara himself."

"O-oh." Hinata said as he dusted herself off.

Naruto abruptly kicked open a broken wired door and walked in with Gaara and Shukaku. Hinata walked in with caution, unsure if Naruto, in fact, walked into the right building. Looking around the apartment, or what little there was in there, she found a rather spacious living/bedroom, there was, what she presumed, Gaara's rather large bed beside the window, which could see all over the city she lived in, and a spacious kitchen which overcrowded another doorway.

Naruto threw Gaara on his bed, which Shukaku instinctively walked over to his master and rested himself between his legs.

"Ah, that should do it. He should wake up soon, give him my hello." Naruto said, walking over to the broken door and lifted it up to rest on the wall beside the doorway.

"Y-you're l-leaving m-me?" Hinata asked with worry.

"Ah, don't worry he only goes through one person phrase, he'd be too on alert for it to happen again anyway, Shukaku here will protect you if anything happens, he could never harm the dog no matter who he is!" Naruto gave her the thumbs up and briskly walked out.

Hinata was then left to herself, she hugged her arms to her chest as she once again looked around the room. It was a very old building needing a serious make-over, how could someone who made as much money as he did from his... Work not have enough to renovate this place. She saw boxes litter to the kitchen and old cutlery sitting in a dirty sink.

Does Gaara really live here?

She turned her head when she heard a whimper, she walked over to Gaara and placed herself right next to him. He opened his eyes from the window side and shielded it from the sun with the back of his hand and then looked over to see Hinata with tears in her eyes.

"Oh...G-Gaara..." She cried, nesting herself in his arms.

She felt Gaara stiffen in her arms till he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. He placed his head in between the crook of her neck and shoulders, inhaling her scent.

"What did I tell you about your stutter?" He asked.

Hinata lifted herself from him and looked at him shyly, _His back to himself again._ She thought sadly.

"I'm... Sorry." She bowed her head in shame.

Gaara lifted her chin to meet his eyes, "What did I do to you?" He narrowed his eyes, but she could she concern.

"N-nothing-" She saw him shake his head, "Nothing... N... Naruto came... And he... stopped you from... doing anything." Hinata took a breath between each word, she wanted nothing more than to please him right now.

"Are you sure?" He sat up, disturbing Shukaku's sleep.

"Yes..." She nodded her head.

Gaara took a deep breath closed her eyes. Seemingly content with her answer, he pulled her head to his chest and let her rest for a little while. Then, he opened his eyes and allowed Hinata to untangled herself from him.

"Shukaku." Gaara called, the large dog opened his eyes and looked towards his companion, "Take Hinata outside and play ball." Gaara got up from his position and pulled a phone from his back pocket, he nudged his head to Hinata towards the door.

Hinata nodded her head as she followed the large dog outside to 'play ball'. Hinata knew it was just an excuse for her to leave the room, but she respected his privacy, granted she was a little offended when he told her to 'play ball' with the dog instead of _actually_ saying he needed to talk to someone in _private_ , she obeyed.

Shukaku came back with a rather old and tattered ball, he sprinted up to her, splashing the dirty water all over and excitedly wagged his tail, He dropped the ball from his wet mouth and nudged it with his nose to where Hinata was standing.

 _Oh, so he actually wants to play ball_. Hinata giggled as she picked up the ball and threw it lightly down the end of the alleyway, Shukaku obediently ran after the ball, then he came running back and forth, as Hinata continued to throw the ball.

* * *

Gaara paced the room as he waited for the other person on the end of the phone to pick up. He ran a hand through his hair as glanced nervously towards the door, he was hoping Hinata wouldn't peek in and see his distort manner.

"Hello?" Gaara heard a giggle.

"Naruto!" Gaara rasped, "I've been calling you for the last 10 minutes! Where were you?" He asked.

"Oh I know, I've been watching the calls, haha." Naruto laughed.

"Naruto..." Gaara brought a hand to his face in shame, why was he friends with him again? "I need every detail of what happened at he park, Hinata said nothing happened but she might just be too afraid to tell me?"

"Yeah, what did she tell ya?" He heard a ruffle in the back, but thought nothing of it.

"That you stopped me and nothing else happened."

"Yeah pretty much." Gaara heard another giggle, he arched his 'brow' but shook his head.

"Naruto..." Gaara warned.

"Oh, you did sorta make-out with her, seems like Rasa was going to tear her clothes off and do her right then and there." Naruto laughed once again, "Which reminds me, do you want some condoms?"

"Tch, I'll talk with you later." Gaara shook his head in disgust.

"Cool, I need to get back some loving anyway, hehe." Gaara heard a woman's moan, "Damn condom!" Naruto yelled and he quickly hung up before he heard anything else.

Gaara brought both of his hands to his face, "I need a shower." He said, before he took his clothes and threw them on the floor as he climbed over the kitchen counter and into the bathroom, forgetting all about Hinata and Shukaku.

* * *

Hinata threw the ball one last time as sighed and looked up at the sky, there was still plenty of daylight left, but she knew it was late afternoon and she was beginning to become hungry.

 _I wonder if Gaara is finally finished his call._ Hinata thought suddenly, peeking through the broken door she tried to see if Gaara was in the room somewhere. Finding that he was not, she walked back into the apartment, with Shukaku in toll. She saw clothes littered the floor, clothes Gaara had previously been wearing today.

 _Has he wondered off somewhere naked?_ Hinata thought, she looked around the room but found no other door besides the one behind the kitchen counter. _Perhaps his gone in there?_ She questioned, she bit her lip as she debated whether or not she should go looking for him.

 _He took a nasty fall to the ground, I don't want to find him unconscious somewhere!_ Hinata finally concluded, she walked over to the kitchen bench and climbed over the steep bench, being mindful of the boxes littering the floor. Fixing her clothes and hair she knocked on the door.

"G...Gaara?" She called.

* * *

Gaara walked into the bathroom, all in his naked glory, he was staring at his reflection again, the scars and scrapes that mirrored his body, reminding him of past mistakes. He closed his eyes as he held the scar above his heart, the terrible and horrible memory of the scar.

"G...Gaara?" He heard a timid voice, he looked over the door, the full length of his body in full view to the timid girl, Hinata.

"O-oh..." She stuttered as she looked him up and down, a blush covered her cheeks, almost as red as a tomato. "V-very...H... Handsome." Hinata choked on her words as she said them, she brought her hands to her face and went to turn around but Gaara caught her arm.

He turned her around and caught her lips in a erotic kiss. She moaned in his mouth as his tongue asked for permission, which she granted, she brought her hands to feel along his blood-red hair, as his hands wrapped around her torso and brought her body closer to his length.

"Oh, Gaara baby!"

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please R/R, I do love them.**


End file.
